Sombras En La Noche
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: Rukia está embarazada.El único problema es que el embarazo está prohibido por la Sociedad de Almas.Ahora,para salvar a Rukia y a su hijo,Ichigo se ve obligado a esconderlos,huyendo de todo lo que conoce y lo que ama. Fic traducido,autora original KittiKat
1. I Sombras En La Noche

**Sombras En La Noche - I**

Ichigo despertó escuchando sonidos nauseabundos desde su baño. Suspirando soñoliento, se levantó de su cálida cama y caminó,

descalzo, a través del frío suelo de enero hacia la puerta del baño, la cual abrió empujándola con su codo. Vio a Rukia sentada en el piso, apoyándose contra la pared, acabando de devolver todo lo que había comido en las últimas 24 horas. Estaba temblando terriblemente, y sus dientes rechinaban. Su pijama de dos piezas le colgaba holgadamente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo mientras jadeaba su respiración.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ichigo, mientras se sentaba a lado ella y ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Ella negó con la cabeza, envolviéndose con sus brazos y apretando fuertemente los dientes en un intento de detener su rechineo.

"Vamos de vuelta a la cama", dijo Ichigo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ella se apoyó pesadamente sobre él mientras que la sacaba del baño, tirando de la cadena del retrete y apagando las luces de camino de regreso a la cama.

"I-Ichigo, N-no me.."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, ella cayó y vomitó sobre el suelo. Ichigo, en lugar de estar molesto como siempre lo estaba cuando ella usualmente hacia algo así, estaba preocupado. Claro, Rukia había estado enferma varias veces en el tiempo que había pasado en el mundo real, pero nunca así de mal.

"Rukia, deberías ver a mi papá", dijo Ichigo, agachándose junto a ella en el suelo. Ella sólo asintió, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él, respirando profundamente. Ichigo sinitó su frente, que no estaba ni siquiera ligeramente cálida. Lo cual lo preocupó más. Parecía preocuparse más de lo normal desde que ellos comenzaron a salir catorce meses atrás. No es necesario decir, que su relación se había expandido más allá de sólo citas, lo cual no agradó a mucha gente.

Dies minutos más tarde, después de ayudar a Rukia a ponerse una holgada playera y unos pants de él, como su pijama estaba sucia, Ichigo bajó las escaleras para ver a sus hermanitas, ahora de catorce años, sentadas a la mesa. _(N/A ellas siendo de 14, hacen a Ichigo de 19)_

"¡Buenos días, Ichigo!" dijo Yuzu felizmente.

"Buenos días, Yuzu. ¿Sabes en dónde está papá?", preguntó Ichigo, tomando una rebanada de pan tostado y mordiéndola.

"Sí, está en la sala. ¿Dónde está Rukia?"

"Em..no se siente bien", respondió simplemente, caminando hacia la sala para encontrar a su padre sentado en el sofá. "Papá, Rukia está enferma, ¿podrías ir a verla?"

En tres años desde que Ichigo conoció por primera vez a Rukia, mucho había cambiado. Después de regresar de la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia e Ichigo decidieron que no era saludable para Rukia estar viviendo en el closet. Así que decidieron contarle lo que él y Rukia eran : shigamis. Sólo tenían que decírselo a Yuzu, porque Karin ya sabía, y su padre también. Todos lo tomaron mejor de lo esperado. Yuzu estaba sorprendida, y lo demostró, Karin se sorprendió de que ellos de verdad le estaba contando, y su padre..bueno, él era el mismo de siempre.

"¿Enferma?" preguntó su padre, volviéndose.

"Ehmm.. si. Está vomitando, pero no parece tener fiebre. Estoy un poco preocupado, porque ni siquiera puede caminar en línea recta", dijo Ichigo, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

"Ok, vamos a verla", dijo Isshin, levantándose del sofá. Siguió al preocupado Ichigo hasta las escaleras y al cuarto que él y Rukia compartían. Todos habían decidido que eso sería mejor a que Karin, Yuzu y Rukia compartieran habitación. Viendo como Ichigo y su padre tenían que trabajar por horas sólo para meter dos camas en el cuarto. Tres simplemente no se iba a poder. También tenía sentido ya que Rukia e Ichigo estaban...liados.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, llevando a su padre hacia su cama, en la que Rukia estaba acostada ya que la suya fue víctima de sus naúseas.

Rukia estaba hecha una pequeña bola, con las cobijas de Ichigo fuertemente apretadas alrededor de ella. Estaba durmiendo, su cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro. Ichigo se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, extendió el brazo y la sacudió ligeramente. Ella abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, los cerró de nuevo debido a la luz.

"Mi papá te va a revisar. Sólo tienes que estar despierta unos minutos, después puedes volver a dormir" le prometió Ichigo, ayudándola a incorporarse contra los cojines. Isshin sonrió y se acercó, sentándose a lado de Ichigo y Rukia.

"¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?" preguntó gentilmente, sacando un termómetro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Fue hacia el baño de Ichigo y lo limpió antes de introducirlo en la boca de Rukia. Ella respondió.

"Nausea, do-dolor de cabeza, y estoy muy cansada" dijo ella temblando. Se envolvió con sus brazos, Ichigo arrastró una cobija extra y la colocó sobre los hombros de Rukia, frotando su brazo en un intento de calentarla.

El termómetro sonó e Isshin lo retiró de la boca de ella.

"Bueno, no tienes fiebre. Rukia, ¿te importaría si tomo algo de sangre para hacerle algunas pruebas?

Rukia negó con la cabeza. Isshin asintió y salió de la habitación para conseguir las cosas que necesitaría, diciendo que regresaba en unos momentos.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Rukia.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó él, realmente no esperaba una respuesta positiva. Ella negó ,y se apoyó en el pecho de Ichigo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Isshin estaba de regreso y listo para tomar la muestra de sangre. Rukia odiaba las agujas, Ichigo lo descubrió cuando ella necesitó una inyección después de haber pisado con clavo oxidado. Él tomó su mano mientras su padre tomaba la sangre que requeriría. Isshin retiró la aguja de la piel, colocando un algodón en la herida. Hizo que su hijo lo presionara mientras él cubría con una bandita.

"Ichigo, déjala dormir por ahora. Voy a ir a hacer las pruebas. Y también, debes llamar a la escuela y decirles que Rukia no irá hoy, y tú..."

Isshin se detuvo, mirando inquisitivamente a su hijo. Ichigó negó.

"Quiero permanecer aquí", dijo él.

"Bien, estará listo en unas cuantas horas".

Ichigo asintió, su padré abandonó la habitación.

"Debes dormir ahora",dijo ñel, ayudando a Rukia a recostarse. Ella asintió, apoyándose en los gruesos cojines con un feliz suspiro.

Ichigo se marchó del cuerto y bajó las escaleras para llamar a la escuela. Yuzu y Karin ya se habían ido en el autobús. Ichigo estaba contento de que fuera su último año. Él habría terminado el año pasado, pero 299 días enteros en la Sociedad de Almas, más una guera Hollow/Shinigami habían destrozado su vida escolar. Por esoa hora, estaba obligado a tomar un año extra.

Dos horas después, Isshin entró en la sala y la encontró vacía. Buscando a Ichigo, comenzó a vagar por la casa, y finalmente lo encontró en su cuarto, sentado a lado de Rukia. Estaba despierta, y conversaban en voz baja.

"Ichigo, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Isshin, rompiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes. Ichigo asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la sala con su padre.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ichigo preguntó, preocupado. "No es nada serio, ¿verdad?"

"Depende"

"¿Que quieres decir?".

"Bueno, ¿estás hablando de serio altera-vidas, o serio de vida o muerte?"

"Uh.."

"Olvídalo" dijo su padre. Miró a Ichigo a los ojos. Ichigo se preguntó porque su padre se veía tan serio. No lo había visto así desde el día en que él y Rukia le dijeron que eran Shinigamis. "¡Ichigo, esto es serio!"

"¡Eso es lo que estaba preguntando!" dijo Ichigo.

"No Ichigo, esto es más que serio" Isshin pasó una mano por su cabello, suspirando profundamente.

"Que.Es?" preguntó con seriedad. Estaba preocupado. ¿Que tal si Rukia estaba apunto de morir o algo así?.

"Rukia está.."

Ichigo gruño cuando su padre se detuvo al hablar.

"Rukia está embarazada"

Ichigo no habló. Sólo se quedó ahi parado con su boca abierta de incredulidad.

"E-estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Ichigo preguntó, finalmente recobrando la voz. Pero el ya sabía por la mirada en el rostro de su padre, que él estaba hablando serio.

"Ichigo, ¿por qué no usaron protección?" preguntó Isshin."Esto va a cambiar sus vidas, si saben esto ¿cierto?.Esto es grande. No, _enorme_. No es algo que desaparecerá durante la noche. Esto cambiará tu vida entera"

"Lo sé papá, créeme, lo sé" dijo Ichigo, pasándose una mano por el cabello. No lograba entender. _¿Embarazada?_ ¿pero cómo?. _Habían_ usado protección. ¡No había una razón lógica para que esto estuviera pasando!. Él podía pelear contra los Hollows, podía entrenar con un hombre loco que usaba sandalias, y podía enfrentarse a un capitán Shinigami, ¿pero un bebé?. ¿Cómo rayos iba a vencer eso?.

Su lado más lógico, que raramente se mostraba, empezó a trabajar.

"Primero, debo decirle a Rukia. Empezaremos por ahí" dijo Ichigo, respirando profundamente. Miró a su padre.." eh..¿puedo hacerlo solo?".

"Claro. Regresaré en veinte minutos. Espero que ya le hayas dicho hasta entonces. Sino, le diré yo. Después quiero algunas respuesta, ¿queda claro?"

Ichigo asintió fríamente y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Encontró a Rukia sentada en la cama, la ventana abierta y su cabeza fuera de ella. El suave viento soplaba y su cabello se movía.

"¿Rukia?" dijo Ichigo delicadamente, tratando de no sobresaltarla mucho. Ella se volvió, sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo. Después se relajó.

"Ichigo, ¿que dijo tu papá?" preguntó Rukia, mostrando preocupación en sus ojos.

"B-bueno..." Ichigo pasó su mano por el cabello y se aproximó a la cama, sentándose a lado de Rukia. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, sus rodillas estaban a la altura de su pecho, las envolvió con sus brazos, mirando a Ichigo expectante.

Él decidió que sería mejor sólo decírselo. Alargarlo no ayudaría en nada.

"Rukia, estás embarazada"

Ella parecía impresionada. Sus ojos se abrieron más, y su voz se oía temblorosa.

"P-pero...n-no puede ser..."

Ichigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella. ¿Que tal si ella decidía no tener al bebé?.Si eso era lo que de verdad deseaba Rukia, él no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Ella sabía sobre el aborto; había vivido en el mundo real lo suficiente como para tener conocimiento de ello. Él miró al suelo, sus ojos veían borroso. Sólo se había enterado sobre el bebé hace cinco minutos, pero él ya lo quería, si Rukia fuera a...

_No_, se dijo a sí mismo_, ella no puede pensar así_. No hasta que él supiera lo que Rukia deseaba.

"No quieres tener al bebé, ¿eh?" Ichigo preguntó, sin encontrar su mirada, porque la de él empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

"N-no es que no lo quiera…es que" Rukia dejó de hablar, posó su mirada en el suelo, reunió todo el valor que tenía para hablar "La sociedad de Almas no lo permitirá, el que un Shinigami y un humano tengan un hijo juntos"

"¿ Y por qué rayos no?" gritó él.

"Porque el poder del bebé sería incontrolable. El poder de un Shinigami y el de un humano con alta fuerza espiritual, y un hijo nacido de ellos dos es inimaginable. No habría límites en los poderes del niño" explicó Rukia, sus lágrimas por fin se mostraban.

"Al diablo con ellos. Rukia mírame" dijo Ichigo firmemente, extendiendo su mano. Suavemente levantó el rostro de ella para que se encontrara con la de él."¿Quieres tener al bebé?"

Rukia no respondió al principio. Lágrimas continuaban cayendo de su rostro. Finalmente, ella asintió.

"Entonces huiremos, juntos. Iremos a algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos" dijo Ichigo, por regresaba la confianza en su voz.

"Pero ellos nos encontrarán" dijo ella, sus lágrimas brotaban con rapidez.

"Entonces pelearé con ellos. Nadie va a arrebatarnos al bebé, ¿entendiste?"

Ichigo no sabía de dónde provenía esa confianza en su voz. No entendía el ardiente deseo de proteger al bebé. Su corazón le estaba diciendo que haría cualquier cosa por él, mientras que su cabeza le decía que no habría manera en que pudiera hacerlo. Su corazón decía que él podía, pero su cabeza, que no debía.

"Pero Ichigo" comenzó Rukia. Ella lo miró a los ojos, ya la fuerza de su decisión casi la asusta.

"No Rukia, escucha. Te amo, y haré lo que sea por ti y por nuestro hijo. Si eso significa que debemos huir, así será. Simplemente no me quedaré sentado y dejarlos que maten a nuestro bebé"

Ell asintió, bajando la mirada hacia la cama donde estaba sentada. Ichigo levantó su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez la besó delicadamente, sonriendo cuando se separaron. Rukia se secó las lágrimas.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora. Si estoy embarazada, entonces creo que probablemente tengo dos meses. La Sociedad de Almas empezará a sentir la fuerza vital del bebé pronto. Pueden sentirlo así como yo te siento a ti" dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie, Ichigo también se levantó. "Ichigo, tienes cambiarte a tu forma de Shinigami"

"Mi papá va a regresar en cinco minutos. ¿Necesitamos tomar algo antes de irnos? Preguntó él, cargando a Rukia en sus brazos después de haberse convertido en shinigami. "¿Y qué hago con mi cuerpo?"

"Tu padre sabrá qué pasó. Él cuidará de tu cuerpo, Y no, no necesitamos nada. Sólo debemos irnos ya"

Ichigo asintió y saltó de la ventana.

"Debo contactar a Renji. Él podrá ayudarnos. También sabrá donde podemos escondernos por un tiempo" dijo ella.

"¿Cómo contactamos con él?.

"Cuando éramos niños, éramos los únicos con poder espiritual, así que creamos una manera de decirnos si el otro estaba en problemas. Si el siente una pequeña explosión de mi poder espiritual, debe saber que algo anda mal. Sólo espero que lo recuerde después de todo este tiempo."

Ichigo observó mientras Rukia cerraba sus ojos. Ella era mucho mejor controlando su poder espiritual que él. Pero ella estaría liberando una gran cantidad de poder, así que sería más difícil de lo normal. Después de unos segundos, ella sonrió a Ichigo.

"¿A dónde vamos mientras él nos encuentra?", preguntó él, todavía corriendo.

"Estoy seguro que Urahara nos dejará permanecer con él por un rato" contestó Rukia.

"¿No sería ese el primer lugar en el que nos buscarían?" preguntó él, cambiando su curso.

"Renji vendrá pronto", susurró Rukia con seguridad, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo. Él asintió y comenzó su corto viaje hacia la tienda de Urahara. Yoruichi probablemente estaría ahí también, al igual que Jinta y Ururu.

Ichigo se detuvo diez minutos después. Estaba parado fuera de la tienda de Urahara, y ahora Rukia dormía en sus brazos. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces con su puño, a pesar de la carga que traía.

Urahara fue hacia la puerta. Ichigo se soprendió de que Jinta y Ururu no estuvieran limpiando afuera, per no dijo nada al respecto.

"Necesitamos un lugar donde estar por un día o más" dijo Ichigo "¿Podemos entrar rápido?, nadie debe vernos". Miró a su alrededor con nervios mientras decía eso.

"Entra. Después, puedes contarme lo que sucede"

Urahara los dejó pasar. Estaba en uno de sus humores serios, los cuales Ichigo no veía muy seguido.

Pronto, Rukia fue puesta encima de una gran cobija, todavía dormida, mientras a Ichigo le ofrecían café. Entonces, las preguntas comenzaron.

"Rukia está embarazada" contestó simplemente, esperando que Urahara supiera las razones por las cuales esto causaría problemas, porque él no recordaba todo lo que Rukia le había contado.

"Eso no es bueno. ¿Rukia te contó lo que podría pasar?" preguntó Urahara, con más seriedad.

"Sí, me dijo. Renji afortunadamente estará aquí pronto. Rukia lo contactó. Él podrá ayudarnos" dijo él, tomando un trago de café.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que lo saben?." Cuestionó Urahara, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a su propia taza.

"Apenas hoy. Rukia estaba realmente enferma esta mañana, así que le pregunté a mi papá si podría revisarla. Ni siquiera saben que nos fuimos. Tengo otra pregunta. Rukia no parecía tener sólo una enfermedad mañanera. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el poder espiritual del bebé?".

"Puede ser, a menos que haya pescado un resfriado o algo así. Ichigo, ¿sabes que la Sociedad de Almas no se quedará sin hacer nada cuando el niño nazca?" Uraha preguntó, con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad matarían al bebé si se enteraran?"

"Sí. Eso o dejar que Rukia termine su embarazo en una cárcel, entonces le harían pruebas al bebé"

Esta idea pareció molestar más de lo normal a Urahara. Ichigo vio dolor en sus ojos cuando dijo esas palabras.

"¿Ellos…te hicieron algo así a ti?" preguntó Ichigo, no muy seguro de si debió.

"A mí no, a Yoruichi." Dijo él con una triste sonrisa."Puedo contártelo. Necesitas saber lo que podría pasarle a Rukia y al bebé. Estoy seguro que Yoruichi no se molestará si te digo. Aún es un tema delicado para ella, pero lo ha ido superando"

Urahara dio unos profundos respiros antes de comenzar su historia.

"Todo empezó hace cincuenta años. Yoruichi estaba en el mundo humano, dentro de un gigai porque sus poderes habían sido reducidos, y estaba esperando a que los recuperara. Ella…bueno, se embarazó en contra de su voluntad. La Sociedad de Almas vino por ella, y fue atrapada. Dio a luz al niño cuando sólo tenía siete meses y medio de embarazo." Ahora, Urahara parecía enojado."Fácilmente pudieron haber salvado al bebé, pero en lugar de eso decidieron hacerle pruebas. El niño fue prematuro, así que sin el cuidado apropiado, murió después de dos días. A Yoruichi ni siquiera le permitieron verlo. Ni siquiera pudo ponerle nombre, porque no supo el sexo hasta meses después."

"¿Decidió ponerle nombre?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Ella lo llamó Daisuke" respondió Urahara.

"No dejare que eso le pase a Rukia. No _puedo_." Dijo Ichigo con firmeza, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Rukia, quien estaba hecha una pequeña bola debajo de un gran edredón.

Ni Urahara ni Ichigo hablaron por un rato. Finalmente, Urahara se puso de pie, miró al reloj. Estaba sorprendido de ver que ya casi anochecía.

"Deberías dormir. Una vez que Renji llegue, dormirás mucho. No hasta que el bebé nazca. Estarás ocupado"

Y con eso, Urahara abandonó la habitación, apagando las luces en el camino.

Ichigo suspiró y avanzó a gatas debajo de la cobija, a lado de Rukia, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella. No estaba cansado, pero necesitaba dormir.

Urahara estuvo despierto toda la noche, esperando a Renji. Estaba seguro de que si Renji sabía que Rukia estaba en problemas, estaría ahí de inmediato.

Finalmente, cerca de las tres de la mañana, un pequeño golpe sacó a Urahara de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar al shinigami pelirrojo. Renji lucía preocupado.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Seguí la fuerza espiritual de Rukia hasta aquí." Dijo él desesperado.

"Todos están a salvo por ahora. Dejaré que Ichigo te explique." Urahara guío a Renji hasta el cuarto donde Ichigo y Rukia dormían. Después de despertar rápidamente a Ichigo, dejó que Renji entrara."

"Qué bueno que estás aquí. Necesitamos ayuda" dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de pie. Rukia dio la vuelta, aparentemente extrañando el cálido cuerpo de Ichigo.

"Necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos de la Sociedad de Almas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Rukia está embarazada"

Renji no entendía al principio, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Se sentó en el suelo, Ichigo lo imitó. Parecía atónito, e incluso más preocupado, si eso era posible.

"Oh,dios, quieres decir.."

"Van a perseguirnos, Renji. Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?" Suplicó Ichigo.

"Si. Puedo ayudar. Sé donde pueden quedarse. La Sociedad de Almas no ha detectado la presencia del bebé todavía. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Más pronto, me atrevo a pensar, que tarde."

Ichigo asintió, poniéndose de pie otra vez. Se volvió para mirar fuera de la ventana.

"Han pasado 12 horas. Doce horas, y mi vida ha cambiado de muchas formas. Estoy huyendo de la Sociedad de Almas para salvar la vida de mi hijo, y voy a ser padre, por dios..yo.. no sé cómo lo esté tomando Rukia. Si nos atrapan, ella será quien sufra más." Ichigo miro a Renji de nuevo. Había determinación en su cara.

"Debemos irnos" dijo Renji, Ichigo asintió, agachándose y tomando a Rukia ,dormida, en sus brazos. Entonces Renji y él saltaron de la ventana. Mientras corrían, nadie se asomaba a sus ventanas. Nadie los observaba, para ellos serían sólo sombras en la noche.


	2. II Un Amigo Traicionado

Un Amigo Traicionado – II

"La llevaré de regreso" susurró Renji.

Veía silenciosamente cómo Ichigo gentilmente acostaba a Rukia en el suelo, se quitó su abrigo y cubrió con él el pequeño cuerpo de de la chica. Él salió de la cueva, mirando el mar debajo. Las olas se estrellaban contra las rocas, salpicando el aire alrededor. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ichigo, quien en voz baja hablaba con Rukia, explicándole donde estaban.

Tenía un poco de envidia.

Él solía ser el único en el que Rukia confiaba. Ella le contaba todos sus secretos, aunque no los más propios de una chica, sus sueños, sus preocupaciones. Podía deja que ella llorara en su hombro cuando algo andaba mal, y podían aprender juntos. Eran más cercanos que un hermano y hermana. Pero Renji siempre ha tenido sentimientos diferentes hacia Rukia. No estaba seguro de lo que eran,, simplemente que no eran normales. Cuando ella sonreía, de repente volvía a la vida, y él sonreía también. Cuando ella reía, él quería reír con ella. ÉL amaba su sonrisa. Era tan hermosa. Haría cualquier cosa para hacer reír o sonreír. Escuchar su vos siempre lo hacía feliz.

No estaba seguro de lo que eran esos sentimientos, pero pensó que sería amor.

Aunque el nunca había estado enamorado antes. Y no sabía cómo se sentía eso. Así que nunca podría estar seguro. Pero hoy, sentado mirando las olas chocar contra las rocas, sentía como si la vida estuviera estrellándose contra él.

Él amaba a Rukia, pero nunca se lo hizo saber. Y ahora ella amaba a Ichigo, e Ichigo la amaba a ella. Su oportunidad se había ido, y ahora tenía que cambiar.

"Lo siento"

La voz sacó a Renji de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista para ver a Ichigo de pie a su lado, el viento movía su cabello naranja. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba la puesta del sol. Ell brillo proyectado en su cara lo hacía ver con unos años más de los que tenía.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Renji, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

"Sé que tu la amas"

"Y-yo.."

Pero Renji no podía contestas. Simplemente desvió la mirada.

"No puedo decir que lo siento porque la quieras, Renji. Porque no es así. Lo siento por herirte. De verdad, lo siento. Y sé que Rukia también."

Renji escuchó sinceridad en la voz de Ichigo, y tuvo el valor de mirarlo otra vez. Ichigo había vuelto su mirada, así que ahora estaban cara a cara. Sus miradas se encontraron e Ichigo sonrió levemente.

"Pero ahora no es el momento para esas ideas" dijo Renji. "Recibí un mensaje de la Sociedad de Almas. Han detectado algo, pero no saben qué es. Mandaron al capitán Kuchiki y al capitán Hitsugaya a investigar. Querían envierme a mí, pero les dije que estaba en un asunto extremadamente importante. Pero si necesito regresar."

"Gracias por ayudarnos Renji" dijo Ichigo, el otro asintió.

"Trataré de volver pronto para ver qué más puedo hacer" Y con una última mirada hacia Rukia, él sonrió a Ichigo y desapareció.

Ichigo dio vuelta y regresó a la cueva. Estaba en medio de la nada, y las paredes estaban cubiertas con un material especial que podía ocultar la señal de un shinigami. Esas cuevas habían sido construidas hace cientos de años cuando los shinigami huían de un enemigo. Él sabía que no podían quedarse por mucho, porque las cuevas serían el primer lugar donde comenzarían a buscarlos, como sería el lugar más lógico donde quedarse.

"¿Estas despierta?" preguntó Ichigo con voz queda, agachándose a lado de Rukia. Ell asintió y se levantó, frotando sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Ichigo puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y la detuvo. "No deberías moverte mucho aún, Renji confirmó mi teoría de que el poder espiritual del bebé hace el embarazo mucho más difícil de lo normal."

Rukia asintió y permaneció sentada, las naúseas volvían a a atacarla. Trató de contenerse, pero pronto descubrió que no pudo.

"P-perdón" Rukia tartamudeaba, tiritando por el frío otra vez.

"No hay porque pedir perdón", diji Ichigo. Entonces miro a su alrededor en busca de trozos de madera para encender fuego. Ambos se congelarían sino lo hacían.

Justo cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de prender fuego a unos palos que había encontrado, vio a Renji justo frente a él.

"Renji..¿que estás ha…" comenzó Ichigo.

"No hay tiempo. Noticias de la Sociedad de Almas. Mandaron al capitán Byakuya y al capitán Histugaya y a sus tenientes a aquí, a buscarte. Se supone que debo estar con ellos, pero tenía que advertirte. Tienen que irse ahora."

Ichigo parecía alarmado. "¿Cómo descubrieron los del bebé?"

"Interrogaron a tu padre y después le borraron la memoria. Como ellos no pueden sentir tu poder espiritual, e Ichigo, él tuyo es muy fácil de percibir, sabían que quizá habías venido aquí" explicó Renji rápidamente. "Me tengo que ir, pero necesitan salir de aquí ahora."

Ichigo asintió, dirigiéndose a Rukia, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias Renji" dijo Rukia, dándole una fatigada sonrisa.

"De nada. Y Rukia, tu hermano está realmente molesto porque te embarazaste. Estaba de mal humor cuando se enteró."

Ella hizo una mueca "Sabía que eso pasaría."

"Váyanse ahora" dijo Renji, después desapareció. Ichigo uso el _shunpo _para sacarlos de la cueva a tierra más firme algunos metros más lejos.

"Déjame cargarte otra vez" sugirió Ichigo, Rukia no se opuso e Ichigo la levantó en brazos, después corrió. "¿Sabes de algún lugar al que podamos ir?"

"No", respondió Rukia. "Había pensado en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no sé si pueda pasar a través del Sen-Kimon"

"¿Por qué la Sociedad de Almas?", cuestionó Ichigo, tratando de hacer preguntas cortas, porque le empezaba a faltar el aire. Les había tomado una hora y media llegar a la cueva, y sólo descansaron ahí por veinte minutos.

"Porque podríamos esconder mejor nuestro poder espiritual ahí. Permaneciendo en alguna villa hasta que el bebé nazca" explicó Rukia, poniendo su cabeza contra el pecho de Ichigo, sentía sueño otra vez.

"¿Sería esa la mejor opción para ti y para el bebé?"

"Sí, probablemente. Puedo esconder mi poder espiritual ahora, pero necesitaría algo de práctica para esconder el del bebé también. Está dentro de mí, así que debo ser capaz de hacerlo" dijo Rukia.

"Entonces lo atravesaremos" decidió Ichigo.

"No creo que pueda.." Rukia comenzó a protestar. No había manera en pudiera lograrlo en su estado actual.

"Dije que no permitiría que nada te pasara. Iremos." Dijo él, sonriendo a Rukia, "Lleva siete días abrir la puerta, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Entonces tenemos que regresar con Urahara y pedir si puede abrirla"

Un par de horas después, Ichigo entró a hurtadillas en la pequeña tienda, aún con Rukia en sus brazos. Urahara estaba hablando con Yoruichi. Ichigo, con cuidado para no sobresaltarlos, se aproximó y les habló.

"Necesitamos ayuda para ir a la Sociedad de Almas" anunció él joven.

"¿Por qué quieren ir directamente a las manos de quienes quieren atraparlos?", preguntó Urahara, con asombro en su rostro. Ichigo lo explicó lo que Rukia le había dicho. Urahara asintió y dijo que iría a trabajar en eso. Estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación, pero el chico lo detuvo.

"Eh..¿podrías cuidar a Rukia por unos días?.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Urahara, volviéndose a Ichigo.

"No puedo esconder mi poder espiritual, pero ella a sí. Necesito marcharme de aquí para llevar a los grupos que nos buscan por un camino falso. Mientras ellos me siguen, Rukia estará a salvo aquí", dijo Ichigo, pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello naranja y dando un profundo suspiro. "Si permanezco aquí, ellos sentirán mi poder y vendrán por nosotros, pero si me voy, me seguirán pensando que aún llevo a Rukia. Por favor, sólo hasta que la puerta este abierta. Cuando sea así, contáctame de alguna forma, o pide a Renji que lo haga."

Urahara meditó por algunos minutos, luego asintió. Ichigo suspiró aliviado.

"Voy a despedirme. Por favor, cuida bien de ella"

El tendero asintió de nuevo y salió de la habitación, prometiendo que mientras estuviera trabajando en el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo, Yoruichi cuidaría de Rukia.

Ichigo se sentó a lado de Rukia, quien había escuchado todo lo que le chico había dicho. Parecía preocupada.

"Ichigo, no puedes irte solo. Mandarán a más personas cuando se den cuenta que estas huyendo" advirtió ella, sus ojos le suplicaban a los de él. El chico negó.

"No, me tengo que ir. Estando aquí te pondré en peligro, a ti y al bebé. Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor entiende, Rukia"

La mirada de la chica buscó la de él, y, viendo que no parecía retractarse, suspiró.

"Por favor, regresa a salvo"

"Lo haré. Lo prometo." Dijo él, besándola dulcemente antes de ponerse de pie. "Regresaré. Te amo, Rukia"

"Por favor, no hagas nada imprudente" dijo ella, su voz se estremecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ichigo se volvió a ella, le sonrió y abandonó el lugar.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, simplemente corría. Estaba consciente de que la Sociedad de Almas estaría tras él en cualquier momento. Había estado corriendo alrededor de una hora; seguramente ya habían sentido su poder y estarían persiguiéndolo. A menos que hayan encontrado a Rukia. No, no podrían. Ella ocultaba su poder espiritual al igual que el del bebé, y Urahara prometió que la cuidaría mientras él, Ichigo, estaba asuente.

Ella estaba segura…¿verdad?

Apartando esos pensamientos, Ichigo intentó concentrarse en correr. Si la Sociedad de Almas lo alcanzaba, sabrían que no llevaba a Rukia consigo, y que estaría escondida en otro lugar. Renji probablemente sabría dónde, pero no lo diría. ¿O sí?. Ichigo sabía que Renji amaba a Rukia, y que quizá aún lo hace.

Llegar y ver a Rukia embarazada de un niño que no es suyo, quizá lo hirió demasiado.

Ichigo había visto las cosas que puede hacer el amor. Incluyendo el traicionar a los amigos. Renji no lo haría, ¡seguramente no!.

Ichigo estaba más preocupado ahora. Tratando de calmarse, intentó razonar. Renji era un buen amigo, los había ayudado, y les avisó cuando la Sociedad de Almas estaba en busca de ellos.

A no ser que…

Él no haya visto a nadie de la Sociedad de Almas en el tiempo que estuvo corriendo. Ellos eran mucho rápidos. Ya lo habrían alcanzado para entonces.

Pero, ¿ qué tal si ellos no los perseguían?. ¿ qué tal si Renji mintió? ¿y qué si no estaban camino a las cuevas, pero en lugar de eso, él trabajaba con ellos, y habían regresado a Ichigo y Rukia a la tienda de Urahara?

La preocupación cubrió cualquier razón, Ichigo detuvo su andar y se volvió, listo para regresar al la tienda.

_¡Tenía que volver con Rukia!_

"¿ A dónde vas?"

Ichigo se detuvo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Al darse la vuelta, sus preocupaciones fueron confirmadas. Ante él, estaba Renji, sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Renji?" preguntó Ichigo, viendo a su alrededor. Renji bloqueaba en único camino de salida del lugar donde se encontraba.

"Tomando de vuelta lo que por derecho es mío"

Ichigo estaba sin palabras. Renji ahí, caminadno lentamente mientras tomaba su espada. El chico retrocedía cada que Renji se acercaba.

"No, no puedes.."

Renji lo cortó con un movimiento de su espada.

"¿No puedo qué?", preguntó, con una maligna sonrisa, "Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"¿Estuviste trabajando con ellos todo el tiempo?" preguntó Ichigo, su sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad.

"No todo el tiempo. Sólo desde que los llevé a las cuevas. Mira, Ichigo, puedes escapar de todo esto. Sólo vete y haz como si nada hubiera pasado. Llevaremos a Rukia con nosostros, y puedes olvidar todo lo que has visto"

"No, no los dejaré. ¡No se atrevan a _tocar_ a Rukia!

Renji suspiró. "Esperaba que pudieras salir de todo esto. Realmente no te odio, Ichigo. Eres un amigo. Pero si te vas a interponer, entonces tendré que matarte"

"Pero.."

"Ruge, Zabimaru"

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron más mientras veía a la espada de Renji, transformarse. Parecía partirse en varios pedazos, cada uno con una afilada hoja al final, y aparentemente unidas por un material flexible, pero fuerte.

"Mientras hablamos, el capitán Kuchiki y Hitsugaya están en camino a recoger a Rukia. Será puesta en una celda, y el bebé será destruido"

"¡No!", grtiño Ichigo, desenvainando su espada. "¡No lo permitiré! ¡no pueden!"

"Ya lo hemos hecho. Y no podrás detenernos."

Ichigo estaba sorprendido de la triunfante mirada en el rostro de Renji. No podía crees lo que veía. ¿Tanto amaba Renji a Rukia para tomar medidas tan desesperadas por regresarla?.

"No." Los ojos de Ichigo repentimante se llenaron de determinación y confianza. "Prometí que la protejería, a ella y al bebé. Y mi intención es mantener esa promesa"

Cerrando sus ojos, blandió su espada frente de él.

"_Bankai…Tensa Zangetsu"_

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de este gran fic, les recuerdo que no soy la autora, sólo traduzco. KittiKatt262 es la original. Nos vemos!,esperen la acutalización,y le haré saber a la autora todos sus comentarios.**


	3. III Decisión Deshecha

**DECISIÓN DESHECHA**

Rukia estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa, hablando con Yoruichi y sosteniendo una taza con té caliente en sus manos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Urahara. Parecía como si hubiera corrido desde muy lejos, y estaba jadeando.

" ¡Rukia, escóndete! "

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse de qué quería decir Urahara. Sólo unos segundos después de haber gritado, Byakuya y Hitsugaya aparecieron detrás de él. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par al mirar a los dos capitanes. Yoruichi automáticamente se paró frente a Rukia, lista para protegerla si tenía que hacerlo. Urahara y los dos capitanes seguían de pie. Nadie se movió durante un tiempo que parecía eterno. De repente, la chica sintió naúseas.

Qué inconveniente.

Cayendo de rodillas cerca de un bote de basura, devolvió todos los restos de lo que había comido en las últimas horas. Yoruichi la miró con preocupación.

"Estoy bien" dijo Rukia en voz baja, sin moverse de su lugar.

"Si vienes pacíficamente, no usaremos la fuerza", habló Byakuya desde la puerta, si voz tan calmada y fría como siempre. Hitsugaya parecía aburrido.

"¡No!, ¡no la haré!" protestó firmemente, poniéndose de pie y recargándose contra la pared.

"Muy bien."

Byakuya se acercó, pero Yoruichi se interpuso en su camino. Usando el shunpo y bajándole su guardia, Byakuya la hizo perder el equilibrio. Sus movimientos eran lentos debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en su forma humana después de varios años.

Salió disparada contra la pared, su cabeza hizo contacto y abrió una grieta, mientras caía lentamente al suelo. Urahara se interpuso, sacando su espada del bastón. Byakuya dejó de caminar por unos breves segundos, indicando con gestos a Hitsugaya. El más pequeño de los shinigami avanzó. Entendió lo que Byakuya quería; tomar a Rukia e irse con el mínimo derrame de sangre posible.

Hitsugaya se acercó a Yoruichi, desenvainando su zanpakuto y poniéndola contra la garganta de la mujer. Urahara miró rápidamente a ambas mujeres. Rukia difícilmente se apoyaba contra la pared, y Yoruichi comenzó a sangrar por el golpe.

Su breve vacilación le dio a Byakuya todo el tiempo que necesitaba. En menos de un segundo, había tomado a Rukia fuertemente por la cintura y la cargó para retirarse de la tienda. La única persona más rápida que él, era Yoruichi, pero no podía ayudar ahora.

Vio cómo se marchaban. Rukia forcejeaba todo lo que podía. Byakuya, cansado de luchar con ella, sacó una pequeña jeringa de su bolsillo. Le habían ordenado llevarla por si acaso. Quitándole la funda con los dientes, iyenctó a Rukia en el brazo. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Uraha podía escuchar cada palabra.

"¡No!, por favor, ¡lastimará al bebé!" Rukai gritaba otra vez, pero su fuerza se iba desvaneciendo. "No..no..no..el bebé.."

Repentimante, se desplomó en los brazos de Byakuya. El procedió a llevarla fuera de la tienda, dejando a Urahara con Hitsugaya.

Estaba lloviendo…

"¡No!" gritó Urahara, comenzando a seguir a Byakuya. Pero Hitsugaya seguía ahí, apuntando con su espada a la garganta de Yoruichi.

"Te mueves y la mato", dijo él. Urahara no estaba seguro de creerle, pero no podía arriesgarse. La mirada en el rostro de Hitsugaya ciertamente decía que estaría listo para matar a Yoruichi si surge la necesidad.

Urahara estaba debatiéndose entre mantener la promesa a Ichigo y salvar la vida de Yoruichi. Si iba por Rukia, la otra moriría, pero si permanecía ahí, estaría matando al hijo de Ichigo, y posiblemente a Rukia también. Pero al segundo siguiente, ya estaba decidido. Hitsugaya desapareció de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Urahara se acercó a Yoruichi y se agachó a su lado.

Todavía estaba despierta, pero caía sangre de su boca y de la herida en su cabeza. Tosió una que otra vez, y se levantó a poyándose en sus codos.

"Es..estúpido. Ve tras ellos." Dijo ella, apenas articulando las palabras antes de desmayarse.

Urahara no sabía qué hacer.

"_Bankai…¡Tensa Zangetsu!"_

Renji e Ichigo se veían uno al otro, ninguno quería ser el primero en realizar un movimiento. Ichigo estaba apunto de hablar cuando sintió algo frío caen sobre su nariz. Sabía que era una cosa estúpida para hacer, pero no pudo detenerse mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Ichigo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Renji.

"Odio la lluvia. Me trae muy malos recuerdos", dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de Renji.

Segundos después, Renji sorprendió a Ichigo al hacer el primer moviemiento. Él saltó al último momento en que el borde de sus ropas eran desgarradas por la espada. Mientras la zanpakuto de Renji destruía el edifico en donde se encontraban, Ichigo agradeció silenciosamente de que estuviera abandonado.

Ichigo rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio.

"No quiero pelear contigo Renji. ¡Sólo déjanos en paz, por favor!"

"¡No puedo hacer eso!, tengo órdenes, ¡y Rukia ya fue recuperada!. Probablemente ya estén en camino para recogerme antes de regresar" dijo Renji.

"¿ Ya fue recuperada?" gritó Ichigo, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el agua de la cara. La lluvia comenzaba a caer más rápido. " ¿Qué rayos quieres decir? ".

"Mira, Ichigo, de verdad no quiero hacerte esto. Pero las órdenes son ódenes, ¿de verdad crees que haría esto por mi propia voluntad?"

Ichigo se quedó sin habla.

"¡Pero dijiste que era por Rukia!" Ichigo gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez. La lluvia estaba empeorando, y le hacía más difícil el poder ver. Aunque no parecía molestarle ni un poco a Renji.

" Yo quiero a Rukia, ¡pero no es sólo por lo que estoy haciendo esto!"

"¿ no es sólo eso?" preguntó Ichigo. Podía sentir que Renji no estaba seguro de sus acciones. Renji sabía que no podía tener a Rukia a menos que quitara a Ichigo del camino, pero a la vez, sabía que si lo mataba, estaría hiriendo a Rukia de la peor forma.

"¡Escucha!, hice un trato con algunos superiores. Ayudaría a atraparlos a ustedes, pero a cambio, dejarían vivir al bebé. Tuve que hacer varias cosas para convencerlos. ¡Hice esto _por ustedes!"_

Ninguno de los dos habló. Renji atacó repentinamente. Ichigo lo esquivó, pero la espada de Renji envolvió la de él, sujetándola completamente. Ninguno de ellos podía atacar.

"¡No puedes atacarme si no sueltas!" gritó Ichigo, pero no creyó que Renji lo hubiera escuchado. Un trueno sonó estrepitosamente mientras un rayo caía cerca, iluminando toda el área. Sólo hace 10 minutos, antes de que la lluvia empezara, había luz afuera. Pero ahora estaba oscuro, nubes amenazantes apagaron toda luz.

Renji gruñó, pero si dejar de blandir su espada. Tenía que terminar esto rápido, lo sabía bien, porque Ichigo era más fuerte que el. Si permitía que continuara hasta que fuera una pelea llena de golpes, él perdería otra vez.

Decidiendo terminarla de un solo movimiento, Renji concentró su reiatsu en su espada. La hoja comenzó tener un brillo rojo; Ichigo lo notaría, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Ichigo no sabía lo que era. Quizá la lluvia estaba jugando con su visión, quizá hubiera sido mejor pelear del lado donde estaba Renji, o simplemente no lo vio venir, pero en cuestión de segundos, Renji había apuñalado a Ichigo en el estómago. El reiatsu de Renji fluía a través de su cuerpo como una bala, separando sus órganos internos.

El cayó, su sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia.

"Lo siento Ichigo. De verdad no quería que esto llegara tan lejos. Realmente no quería. Pero sabes cómo son las cosas. Llevaremos a Rukia de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, y será encerrada."Renji empezaba a retirarse, pero Ichigo consiguió levantarse sobre sus codos.

"P-por favor, ¿qué p-pasará con el bebé?" tartamudeó Ichigo, escupiendo sangre.

"No lo sé. Un niño con ese poder, si le es permitido vivir, tendrá que ser entrenado desde el día en que pueda caminar para poder controlarlo. Si no es usado para experimentos, será entregado a un noble, probablemente, para entrenarlo."

Apenas terminó de decir eso, dos, no, tres personas se reunieron con él. La vista de Ichigo se volvía borrosa, y no creía que era sólo por la lluvia. Estaba muriendo…

"¿ Terminaste con él? " preguntó una voz.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista. Miró a la cara de Byakuya Kuchiki, quien cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos. Hitsugaya estaba a lado de él.

"¡Rukia!" logró gritar Ichigo, aunque escupió sangre segundos después.

"¿ No deberíamos avisar a alguien para que ayude?" preguntó Hitsugaya, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ichigo; un largo charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

"No" dijo Byakuya, sin mirar a Ichigo. "Vámonos, Renji".

Ichigo, reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba, gritó: "¿Y si hubiera sido Hisana?"

Byakuya se detuvo, sujetó a Rukia con más fuerza. No dio la vuelta, pero Ichigo sabía que había dado en el blanco. Renji se detuvo también, sólo a unos centímetros de él. Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Byakuya susurró.

"¿Qué? "

Ichigo apenas podía hablar. Se sentía morir, y sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Escupiendo sangre y agua, trató de articular palabra.

"Y- si fueran H-Hisana y t- tú e-en l-lugar de nosotros? ¿Y s-si h-hubiera si-do Hisana..?"

Renji podía ver que Ichigo lograba darse a entender con Byakuya. Podía verlo en la forma que su capitán se movía, la manera en que se veía, y la forma en que su decisión parecía desmoronarse. Ichigo sabía dónde golpear a Byakya, y lo había hecho bien.

"¿ Y s-si h-hubiera s-sido tu hi-jo?" tartamudeó, luchando contra la urgencia de dejar que la oscuridad lo envolviera. Sabía que tenía que permanecer despierto…_¡tenía que!_

Byakuya seguía sin volverse, pero Hitsugaya y Renji podía ver que estaba teniendo una batalla interna, y perdiendo. Renji gruñó, dándose la vuelta hacia Ichigo, quien seguía peleando por respirar, aunque podía sentir que casa respiración se volvía más difícil de tomar.

Si Ichigo no se detenía…¡Rukia y el niño serían asesinados!. No podía dejar que él metiera en duda a Byakuya, o su trato con la Central 46 estaría roto y ¡Rukia moriría!.

"¡Cállate!" gritó él, pateando a Ichigo en las costillas. Él gruñó de dolor, ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente para gritar. Dejando caer su cabeza, sabía que no iba a ganar esta batalla. Iba a morir…pero podía hacer algo que valiera la pena con sus últimos respiros. ¡Podía salvar a Rukia!, sólo teanía que hacer entender a Byakuya.

"¿ Q-qué hubieras he-hecho en mi lu-lugar?..." su vista se ennegrecía. Sólo podía ver el vago contorno de Byakuya y Renji.

"¡Dije que te callaras!" gritó Renji, preparándose para patear de nuevo a Ichigo. Él no quería, pero Ichigo iba a morir. No podía permitir que Ichigo destruyera la decisión de Byakuya. ¡Tenían que regresar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas!, había puesto en juego su posición como teniente en eso. ¡Perdería su posición si no la llevaban de vuelta!.

"No" dijo Byakuya. Renji se detuvo inmediatamente, pero todavía miraba con furia a Ichigo. El capitán continuó: " Hace un tiempo, Ichigo Kurosaki, me hiceste dar cuenta de que las reglas no lo eran todo. Estaba preparado para matar a mi propia hermana, creía en ellas firmemente. Pero date cuenta, si hago esto, es una regla que no puedo torcer o romper. Si la Central 46 descubre que tuve a Rukia en mis manos, y la dejé ir, sería removido de mi posición como capitán y encarcelado después."

Ichigo no habló, no podía. Cuando Renji lo pateó, rompió varias costillas, y sentía como si una de ellas hubiera rasgado un pulmón.

"Si hubiera sido Hisana, estaría haciendo lo mismo que tú."

Ichigo consiguió articular una palabra antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera. No sabía lo que Byakuya haría. No creía que dejaría ir a Rukia. Quizá aligerar su sentencia, pero no dejarla ir.

"Por favor…."

**He aquí otro capítulo, no se preocupen, Renji pagará por lo que le hizo a Ichigo )… la autora agradece todos sus buenos comentarios!!..**


	4. IV Ayuda De Un Enemigo

**Ayuda De Un Enemigo - IV**

_¿Estaba muerto?...no..no podía estarlo.._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ichigo veía borroso mientras se ponía de pie, mirando alrededor. Sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a su estómago, que ya no estaba sangrando…¡qué rayos!, ya ni siquiera estaba herido. Alarmado, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta cuando reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Echó vistazos, tratando de encontrar a Zangetsu. Pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Zangetsu normalmente aparecía durante las batallas. No era normal que lo hubiera llevado ahí en su lecho de muerte. De repente, el entorno de Ichigo cambió. Todo estaba oscuro…Ichigo parpadeó para quitar la borrosidad de sus ojos para ver algo, lo que fuera.

Entonces lo vió.

"¡Por qué estás aquí!" gritó él "¡quién eres!"

"Yo soy _tú_. Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso."

Repentinamente, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Ichigo se mareó un poco y cerró los ojos ante el giro. Entonces se detuvo. Cuando los abrió, no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Estaba parado en el mismo edificio en que murió. Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, el oscuro y espeso charco de sangre alrededor de él. Silenciosamente agradeció que Rukia no estuviera despierta para ver eso. Entonces vio a Renji, Byakuya y Hitsugaya. Renji quería marcharse; parecía enfermo al ver a Ichigo, sabiendo que había sido el quien lo mató.

Hitsugaya sólo estaba parado ahí, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Él había asesinado muchas, muchas veces. Peró seguía sin gustarle ver a la gente morir.

Y Byakuya estaba tan frío y distante como de costumbre, con Rukia todavía en sus brazos. Ichigo quería correr hacia él, deseando recuperar a Rukia, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Él se volvió, gruñendo al hombre que dijo que era el mismo Ichigo.

"No puedes hacer nada. No pueden verte; estás muerto"

"¿Entonces por qué demonios me trajiste aquí?" reclamó Ichigo. Veía desesperadamente como Byakuya daba media vuelta y se retiraba. Hitsugaya lo siguió. Renji, aunque más lento, miró de nuevo a Ichigo, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor por haber matado a su amigo.

"Lo siento, Ichigo"

Ichigo vio eso, casi al borde del grito. ¡Quería regresar!. ¡Podía ver el dolor que Renji estaría cargando si no la hacía! ¡quería ir con Rukia!

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?"

Ichigo se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con su otro yo.

"¿Cómo?, ¿cómo rayos puedo hacerlo? Por Dios ¡estoy muerto!"

Miró de nuevo al grupo que se marchaba. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta. Ellos caminaban con mucha lentitud. Quizá el tiempo se lentificaba ahí.

"Tu voluntad de vivir es más grande que la muerte misma"

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?" preguntó Ichigo, su corazón le decía que creyera lo que el hombre le decía, pero su cabeza, que no había manera. Su cuerpo estaba acabado, no podía regresar. "Las otras veces que te he visto, ¡has tratado de matarme!"

"¡Eso era cuando necesitabas ayuda en la batalla!"

"¡Y cuál es la diferencia ahora!" gritó Ichigo, sintiendo furia acumulándose dentro de él.

"¡Necesitas ayuda para vivir! ¡Yo _soy_ tú!. ¡_Tú _viniste a este mundo porque quieres ayudarte a ti mismo!. Tú quieres vivir, yo sé que sí, ¡así que tranquilízate y hazlo!".

Ichigo estaba impresionado. El otro…no,_él_ mismo tenía razón. Él necesitaba vivir. Si moría, también lo harían Rukia, y el bebé. Maldición, ¡tenía que vivir!, ¡tenía que!.

Ichigo sintió que resbalaba. Como si estuviera en un techo de hielo, y estuviera deslizándose. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la sensación lo cubriera.

Entonces sintió dolor. Duro, terrible dolor. Pero tenía que ignorarlo. Mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo. Podía ver a Byakuya y a los otros marcharse. ¡No! ¡no se los permitiría!.

Pero todavía estaba moribundo. Estaba despierto, lo cual era una mejora, pero su visión estaba a punto de desaparecer otra vez, probablemente por la falta de sangre, y estaría de vuelta de donde vino. No, no podía. Tenía que levantarse.

_¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!_

Su mente le gritaba sin parar, mientras el dolor que recorría su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa. El _quería_ salvar a Rukia, pero ¿_podría?_.

¡Sí! ¡tenía que!. Tenía que ponerse de pie, desenvainar su zanpakutou…¡y tenía que pelear!.

Podía sentir su cuerpo moverse. Sentía movimiento en sus manos, sentía su cuerpo alzarse desde el suelo. Sentía sus piernas levantarse debajo de él, pero no sabía cómo es que lograba hacerlo.

…_Tu voluntad de vivir es más grande que la muerte misma…_

Tenía que creer en eso. Tenía que ponerse de pie. Tenía que pelear.

No podía morir todavía, no ahora, no así. Quería ver nacer a su hijo, y quería verlo crecer. Quería ver el sonriente rostro de Rukia otra vez. Quería ver a su familia y a sus amigos. Quería ver un mañana.

Necesitaba poder para hacer eso. Justo ahora, aunque estando de pie, no podía hacer mucho. Incluso si pudiera luchar, moriría rápidamente. _Necesitaba _poder.

Sólo había un lugar dónde conseguirlo.

_Ayúdame._

Ichigo susurró la silenciosa súplica, dispuesto a dejar salir al hollow dentro de él. Podía ganar la pelea…podía vivir. Pero tenía que recurrir al poder que tanto odiaba. Tenía que llamar a la otra parte que nunca quiso usar.

Pero, para salvar a Rukia, tenía que hacerlo.

_Por favor, ayúdame._

Ichigo sabía que lo estaba haciendo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se acaloraba Podía sentir el poder correr por sus venas. Podía sentirse a sí mismo siendo controlado.

Y, por una vez en su vida, dejó que pasara. Lo recibió. Si era la única forma de salvar a Rukia, entonces lo haría. Se mataría a sí mismo después si no podía detener el control del hollow sobre él, pero lo haría.

Finalmente, escuchó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Estúpido. Vas y te dejas matar, ¿no?. Puedo curar una pequeña herida como esta si quiero._

_Por favor._

_¿Me dejarás pelear?._

Ichigo sabía que no tenía opción.

_Sí. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor. Déjame tener el control cuando esto termino. Te lo suplico._

_No tengo porque hacer todo ahora que tengo el control. Tu cuerpo está muy débil, podría apoderarme de él completamente si quiero._

_Por favor. Podemos trabajar juntos. Necesito tu poder, y tú necesitas mi cuerpo. Sabes que te matarían si te apoderas completamente de él. Por favor, préstame tu poder…_

_Por ahora. Y ya veremos si te regreso tu cuerpo después. Quiero cortar. Necesito saborear sangre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

Ichigo podía sentir esa necesida…como si fuera la suya. Y sabía que el hollow asesinaría a todos. Los mataría, y se divertiría haciéndolo.

_¡No! ¡no los mates! ¡por favor! _Ichigo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

¿_Quién dijo matar?, quiero hacerlos sufrir. Quiero sentir esa satisfacción otra vez._

Ichigo sintió al hollow tomar por completo el control. Sentía que lo empujaba más y más hacia el reino de la nada.

Entonces _él_ regresó.

"Lucha contra él. No dejes que tome el control._ ¡Lucha contra él!"_

Ichigo podía verse a sí mismo otra vez. Su yo interno estaba de vuelta, parado frente a él.

"Ichigo, _lucha contra él._ Él matará, no dejará vivir a tus amigos. ¡Tienes que hacer esto tú mismo!

"¡Maldita sea! ¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo hacer nada sin su ayuda! ¡estoy casi muerto!, ¡necesito su poder!"

"¡Tonto! ¡tu propio poder es suficiente!, ¡tienes que pelear!. Cálmate, y no permitas que te controle! ¡morirías!, ¡y también aquellos a quienes amas!.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. Su yo interno lo presionaba para que tomara el control, pero necesitaba el poder del hollow. Tenía que recibir ese poder…y vivir.

Sintió al hollow comenzar a sanarlo. Una vez que estuviera curado, el hollow se apoderaría de él completamente. Rukia estaría segura, pero él se iría para siempre.

No. Tenía que pelear. El hollow mataría a Renji, a Byakuya y a Hitsugaya. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que ganar con su porpia fuerza, y tenía que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Podía sentir el incremento de poder mientras la curación se completaba. Tenía que apresurarse a recuperar el control. En primer lugar, fue un error dejar salir al hollow. Debió de creer en si mismo desde el inicio.

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro, y supo que el hollow se había apoderado de él.

_¡No! ¡maldición! ¡tenía que lograrlo!_

Pero no podía. Parecía como si unas cadenas lo estuvieran reteniendo al tratar de controlar al hollow.

Entonces, escuchó una voz que no era la suya. De repente, su mundo se iluminó otra vez, mientras el hollow permitía a Ichigo ver a través de sus propios ojos.

"Ahora, te dejaré observar Ichigo, mientras mato a tus amigos. Entonces mataré a Rukia. Lentamente."

El hollow atacó. Byakuya dio vuelta, para darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba de pie. Renji grió, ahogando un grito al ver la máscara expandirse sobre la cara de Ichigo, cubriéndola completamente. Él desenvainó su esapada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El hollow apuñaló a Renji directo al corazón, riendo mientras el otro caía.

"¡NO!"

Ichigo se escuchó hablar a través del hollow.

"¡Cállate Ichigo!" le gritó el hollow.

Ichigo tiraba de las cadenas invisibles que lo envolvían.¡Se liberaría!. Podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que encontrar la fuerza.

"¡No!, ¡detente!, ¡te mataré!"

Y antes de que Ichigo supiera supiera lo que pasaba, el hollow se apuñaló a sí mismo, sabiendo que tan pronto como Ichigo estuviera lo suficientemente débil, lo controlaría de nuevo. Ichigo cayó de rodillas.

_¡No!, ¡no podía morir! Si el monstruo se apoderaba de él, ¡ aquellos que amaba morirían!._

Ichigo logró alcanzar su máscara, tirando de ella con toda su fuerza. El hollow estaba débil, también, podía sentirlo mientras jalaba la máscara. Sabía que la Zanpakuto no había tocado órganos vitales. Todavía respiraba, y todavía podia moverse. Era una buena señal.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta de dónde obtuvo la fuerza, Ichigo se había arrancado la máscara, viendo como se destruía a sus pies.

"Lo siento Renji, lo siento Rukia"

Y con esas últimas palabras, Ichigo cayó inconsciente. El viviría, si lo ayudaban, lo sabía. Tenía que confiar en que Byakuya y Hitsugaya lo ayudarían, él y a Renji.

Pero parecía que Renji se había ido, a un lugar del que nunca podía regresar.

**Otro capítulo más!...trágate esa Renji!! xD**


	5. V La Voluntad De Vivir

**La Voluntad De Vivir - V**

Byakuya estaba de pie en medio del techo, mirando al cuerpo de Ichigo. Su pecho ascendía y descendía por las débiles respiraciones. Probablemente las últimas del joven shinigami. Echando un vistazo a Renji, se sorprendió de ver dolor en sus ojos.

Renji estaba a lado del cuerpo de Ichigo, su espada caída y sus puños apretados. Su cuerpo temblaba; Byakuya pensó que era una mezcla de furia y arrepentimiento que fluía a través del cuerpo del pelirrojo shinigami.

Byakuya dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hitsugaya lo siguió, con la mirada baja.

"Lo siento, Ichigo" susurró Renji, y después, él también dio la espalda. Caminaron por varios segundos cuando Renji aseguró haber escuchado algo detrás de él.

Había empezado a correr, pero Byakuya era más rápido.

EL capitán se volvió , sus ojos se abrían al ver una máscara blanca expandirse sobre el rostro de Ichigo. El hombre más joven…no, él no era un hombre. Era un monstruo.

Este monstruo iba a pelear con lo poco de vida que le quedaba a Ichigo.

Pero Byakuya no podía luchar. Tenía a Rukia en sus brazos.

Renji resolvió el problema, desenvainado su propia espada.

Todo lo que sucedió en los segundos siguientes fue como un sueño. Ocurrió muy rápido. Fue tan irreal.

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera reaccionar, el hollow había apuñalado a Renji directo al corazón.

"¡NO!"

Byakuya ahogó un grito; ese había sido Ichigo hablando, no el hollow. Tenía que hacer algo, si se quedaba ahí parado observando, todos morirían, y quizá él también. Había sido testigo del poder del hollow, y no podría igualarlo. No había manera.

"¡Cállate Ichigo!", esta vez fue el hollow quien habló, no Ichigo. Entonces, Byakuya supo que tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

"¡No!, ¡detente!, ¡te mataré!"

Después, el hollow se apuñaló a sí mismo.

Byakuya retrocedió un poco, echándole un vistazo rápido a Renji; muy probablemente estaría muerto…pero si recibía ayuda de inmediato, viviría…

Ichigo levantó su mano y se arrancó la máscara. El capitán del sexto escuadrón observó en silencio, mientras el otro tiraba la careta que se rompió a sus pies. Ichigo habló.

"Lo siento Renji, lo siento Rukia".

Ichigo se desplomó. Byakuya dejó a Rukia en el suelo y corrió hacia él. Checó su pulso. Aún estaba con vida.

Después, se acercó a Renji, colocando dos dedos sobre su cuello, tratando de sentir el pulso que sabía que probablemente no encontraría.

Pero si estaba. Era increíble, pero lo sentía muy débil.

"¡Ve por ayuda!", gritó a Hitsugaya. Comenzó a revisar las heridas de su teniente, y dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, regresó con Ichigo. Su anterior herida ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una larga herida en su estómago, y la espada todavía estaba dentro de él; la sangre se filtraba alrededor de la zanpakutou, el charco del líquido rojo se hacía más grane mientras corrían los segundos. Ichigo estaría bien si la ayuda llegaba pronto, pero si no, él y Renji morirían.

"¡I-Ichigo!, ¡Renji!"

Byakuya se volvió para ver a Rukia levantándose.

¡Estaba despierta!

Rukia estaba empapada hasta los huesos por la lluvia, como todos los demás. Su negro cabello cubría su cara y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras luchaba por manterse de pie. Byakuya estuvo a su lado en un segundo, para evitar que se acercara a alguno de los hombres lastimados. Era mejor que no viera la gravedad de las heridas, podría causar problemas para el bebé.

"¡Nii-sama!, ¡déjame ir!" gritó Rukia, tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

Segundos después, Hitsugaya reapareció a la de Byakuya, y con él, Retsu Unohana e Isane Kotetsu, capitana y teniente del cuarto escuadrón.

Retsu Unohana tomo las riendas de la situación inmediatamente después de haber visto los muchachos heridos.

"¡Isane ve con Ichigo!"

Isane asintió mientras su capitana se acercaba a Renji. Después de un rápido estudio a sus heridas, ella se volvió a Byakuya y Rukia, ésta última se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Ichigo y Renji recibían ayuda.

"Sus heridas son profundas. Puedo sanarlas, pero debemos movernos a un lugar mejor"

Apenas diciendo esto, Urahara apreció repentimante a su lado. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a Ichigo y a Renji.

"Por favor, llévenlos a la tienda. Yoruichi se ha curado ella misma y puede ayudar a sanar a esos dos. Síganme rápido."

Y entonces desapareció. Byakuya lo siguió sin decir nada, llevando a una protestante Rukia. Unohana recogió con delicadeza a Renji, y usando el shunpo, siguió rápidamente a Byakuya. Isane, percatándose de que la dejaban atrás,tomó a Ichigo y siguió a su capitana.

Cuando ella llegó, ya habían colocado a Renji sobre una manta, y Unohana iniciaba el proceso de curación.

Tan pronto como Rukia vio entrar a Isane con Ichigo, Rukia se levantó de un salto y fue hacia ellos. Su hermano no hizo nada para detenerla, mientras ella se arrodillaba a lado del joven.

"Ichigo" susurró. Entonces, con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas, miró a Isane, quien se estaba preparando para curarlo. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Eso creo. ¿Podrías echarte para atrás un poco,porfavor?"

Rukia asintió y retrocedió unos centímetros, sentándose en el suelo y abrazando fuertemente la sábana que Urahara le había dado. Yoruichi ayudaba a sanar a Renji, ya que sus heridas eran peores que las de Ichigo, estaba sólo unos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos cerrados en concentración para reestructurar las venas y órganos que habían sido dañados.

Rukia se apoyó contra la pared, subiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Empezaba a sentir mal otra vez, lo que supuso era buena señal, no obstante, de verdad deseaba que terminara.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir al baño cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a su hermano.

"Nii-sama…"

"Matarán al niño. Cuando Ichigo este completamente curado, los ayudaré a irse de aquí. No puedo hacer más que eso, pero de verdad creo que se las puedan arreglar solos"

Rukia parecía sorprendida mientras Byakuya se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Por favor. Haz lo que digo. Los ayudaré a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, ahí podrán encontrar una villa donde permanecer hasta que el niño nazca. ¿Entendido?."

Ella asintió y el capitán se puso de pie de nuevo, aproximándose a Unohana para ver cómo iba la curación.

Después de diez minutos, Rukia se levantó algo temblorosa, y se acercó a Isane, sentándose a lado de Ichigo y tomó con su pequeña mano, la pálida de él. Pasó sus dedos sobre los nudillos del chico. Ella sonrió.

Finalmente, Isane retrocedió, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a Rukia y sonrió.

"Estará bien ahora. No pude curarlo completamente, pero sólo sentirá un poco de dolor cuando despierte, sanará pronto."

"Gracias", dijo Rukia, tocando la rotura enla ropa de Ichigo. La herida, que se había expandido, ahora sólo era un pequeño corte.

Pero algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

Fijando su vista en el rostro de Ichigo, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que él todavía sudaba. Puso su mano sobre la frente del chico, y se dio cuenta de que hervía. Temerosa de alguna infección, checó rápidamente el pulso de Ichigo…iba muy rápido.

"Creo que algo anda mal…" susurró a sí misma, tocando la herida del joven con su dedo. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, después lo abrió de nuevo. "¡Veneno!"

Isane se acercó rápidamente, tirándose a lado de Rukia y tocando la herida del muchacho. Descubrió que la chica tenía razón. Podía sentir la sangre correr, pero algo era diferente. No era sangre entonces, y el otro síntoma de Ichigo parecía confirmar el hecho de que era veneno.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Rukia con preocupación. Su mano, que todavía estaba sobre el pecho del muchacho, repentimante tuvo un brillo de color rosa. Isane ahogó un grito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"N-no lo sé…creo que…lo estoy curando" dijo Rukia con voz queda, mientras el brillo se hacía más fuerte. Pronto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

"¡Haz que se detenga!, ¡podría lastimar al bebé!" gritó Unohana, aunque incapaz de moverse de su sitio; si lo hacía, el casi curado corazón de Renji partirse otra vez.

Byakuya fue de inmediato y jaló a Rukia por los hombros, provocando que su mano se retirara del pecho de Ichigo. Él gritó fuertemente, dándose la vuelta y vomitando sobre el piso. Devolvió una gran cantidad de sangre y otro líquido que nadie pudo identificar. Isane le dio la vuelta de nuevo y lo revisó; parecía estar mejor ahora.

Unohana dejó que Yoruichi continuará sanando a Renji y fue con Rukia, ayudándola a levantarse. Rukia luchaba por respirar, agarrando su doloroso vientre.

"Oh,Dios, el bebé" dijo Unohana, acostándo a Rukia. Ella sudaba terriblemente y hacia muecas de dolor, mientras apretaba con fuerza su vientre.

Todos en la habitación miraron a Rukia. Unohana posó sus manos en el vientre de la chica y cerró los ojos, dejando que grandes cantidades de su reiatsu fluyeran en Rukia.

El dolo de Rukia se detuvo repentinamente y quedó inconsciente.

"¿Está el bebé…" Byakuya no terminó su enunciado, se arrodillo a lado de su hermana. Tomó su cabeza y la dejó reposar en su regazo, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de la chica con la suya propia.

"Como el niño fue concebido de un humano y un shinigami, tiene grandes cantidades de reiatsu, incluso en esta etapa del embarazo. La mayor parte del poder de Rukia es para ayudar al crecimiento del bebé; creo que ella usó mucho para curar a Ichigo, y el bebé fue privado de eso casi causando un aborto. Fui capaz de detenerlo, sin embargo, por transferir la mayor parte de mi reiatsu al bebé, ahora estoy agotada para seguir sanando a Renji. Creo que, le dí mucho poder al niño" explicó Unohana, sentándose en el suelo.

Byakuya asintió y echó un vistazo a Renji; ahora Isane asistía a Yoruichi.

Uraha, quien había estado observando a Renji en silencio, habló.

"Limpiaré eso", dijo él, señalando la sangre que Ichigo había vomitado. "y ¿alguien quiere café?, puedo hacer un poco."

Cinco horas después, Rukia dormía tranquilamente a lado de Ichigo, y Renji había sido curado completamente. Yoruichi e Isane estaba muy cansadas como para hablar cuando terminaron, se cambiaron de habitación y cayeron dormidas. Urahara y Byakuya eran los únicos despiertos, además de Unohana, quien estaba revisando a Ichigo, Rukia y Renji, antes de ir a dormir también.

"¿De verdas los vas a ayudar?" le preguntó Urahara a Byakuya, con su cuarta taza de café en las manos.

"Los ayudaré a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de eso, no podré ayudarlos más."

"En primera, ¿por qué los estas ayudando?, quiero decir, hace rato estabas dispuesto a matar a Ichigo" dijo Urahara, moviendo su cabeza hacia Ichigo, quien tenía acurrucada a Rukia a su lado.

"Me dí cuenta de que estaría haciendo lo mismo, si estuviera en el lugar de Ichigo. Si Hisana hubiera estado embarazada años atrás, e intentaran matar a mi hijo, estaría huyendo también"

Urahara asintió, y ninguno de los dos habló más esa noche.

_¿Estoy...muerto?_

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo debido a la fuerte luz que entraba através de la ventana.

No, no estaba muerto. Pero se sentía así.

Pero, al voltearse y ver a Rukia durmiendo a su lado, sonrió y sintió que todo valió la pena. La tomó en sus brazos yy la sujetó fuertemente.

Pelearía una batalla a la vez; el mañana llegaría, y habría más problemas y más pruebas, pero las enfrentaría una por una, lo lograrían.

Tenían que.

**He aquí otro capítulo,la autora ha terminado el original, y espera que éste les esté gustando!**


	6. VI Una Nueva Vida

**Una Vida Nueva - VI**

Ichigo despertó temprano en la mañana, parpadeando para aclarar su vista de la brillante luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó, tallándose los ojos y bostezando. Rukia todavía dormía profundamente a su lado. Dando un último bostezo, se puso de pie, tratando de no despertar a Rukia, y caminó alrededor de la habitación. Después de una rápida inspección, se dio cuenta que él, Isane,Urahara y Yoruichi eran los únicos despiertos. Pero faltaba cierto capitán shinigami. Isane no le podría decir en dónde se encontraba porque estaba tomando un baño; Urahara estaba de malas como para importarle; acababa de despertarse, y Yoruichi revisaba a Renji.

Así que fue en busca de café.

Mucho, mucho café.

Finalmente lo halló en el cuarto principal, sobre la mesa. Tomó asiento,sirviéndose una gran taza , permitiendo que el calor fluyera através de su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de echarse un buen trago cuando repentinamente la copa fue arrebatada de sus manos. Hizo una mueca y miró el muy cansado rostro de Rukia Kuchiki.

"Nada de café"

"¿Por qué no?" se quejó él, "Sólo porque tú no debes, me lo estás prohibiendo también?"

"Hará más lenta tu curación"

"Demonio enano.."

Fue todo lo que Ichigo pudo decir antes de ganarse un agudo golpe a un lado de su cabeza de dicho demonio enano. Gruño mientras Rukia se sentaba a su lado, recargándose sobre su brazo.

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos minutos. Ichigo suspiró y se srivió otra taza de té.

"Nii-sama dijo que nos ayudará a entrar en la Sociedad de Almas" dijo Rukia, bostezando. Ichigo se soprendió,y no se emolestó en demostrarlo. Ella estiró el brazo y le arrebató la taza, dando un buen sorbo. Ichigo le dio un desgana mirada.

"¿Tu hermano va a ayudarnos?" preguntó Ichigo, sin creer mucho a sus oídos. Rápidamente le quitó la taza a Rukia y bebió.

"Sí"

"¿Podremos atravesar el Sei-kiamon?" preguntó él con preocupación.

Rukia negó. "Viajaremos con Mariposas Infernales"

"Bien. No creía que sería bueno para tí o para el bebé" dijo Ichigo, rodeándola con sus brazos, girando sus ojos al ver que ella de nuevo le robó la taza.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

Ichigo y Rukia dieron un salto.

"¡¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama?!,¡casi mueren ayer!" gritó Isane.

Ichigo hizo muecas de dolor,agarrando su estómago. Cuando saltó, accidentalmente se golpeo con la mesa, derramando el líquido en el proceso. Él vio la cara de una Isane extremadamente molesta. _Nunca_ la había visto así.

"¡Casi pierden la vida ayer!, ¡y hoy estan dando brincos por ahí!, ¡vuelvan a la cama!"

Ichigo gimoteó y tomó la cobija y rápidamente se echó en el edredón de la otra habitación. No lo quería admitir, pero sentía mucho dolor. Pero claro, eso tuvo que ver con que Isane entrara gritoeando, haciendo que él se pegara con la mesa. Mientras se asomaba de debajo de la sábana, vio que Urahara, que ahora estaba más despierto, estaba ahí parado,sonriendo. Yoruichi estaba a su lado, ya había terminado de revisar a Renji.

Urahara reía mientras hablaba.

"¿Presionado por una chica? vaya.."

Un codazo de Yoruichi lo calló.

Ichigo rió por lo bajo mientras desviaba su mirada del loco tendero con sandalias y la posaba en la pared.

"Mira Ichigo, no quiero ser tan insistente, normalmente le dejo eso a la capitana Unohana, pero como no está aquí, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Necesitas permanecer en cama y descansar!, sino lo haces, no te recuperarás como se debe". Dijo Isane,entrando al cuarto y mirando a Ichigo. "El capitán Kuchiki está reportándose a la Sociedad de Almas. Si no los convence de que no fuimos capaces de encontrarlos, mandarán refuerzos y podríamos meternos en problemas todos. Así que descansa.

Ah. Por eso estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

Ichigo asintió y suspiró, jalando un cojín para cubrirse la cara de la luz del sol.

Estaba más cansado de lo que creía,quizá por falta de café , podía sentir los párpados pesados. Mientras caía lentamente en un profundo sueño, todos los demás salían de la habitación a puntillas, tratando de no despertar al joven pelinaranja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después, Ichigo estaba despierto tomando más té mientras Unohana daba un último chequeo a Renji; el daño que el hollow le causó fue enorme. Rukia se volvió a dormir hace media hora, así todos guardaban silencio. Sin embargo, el silencio terminó cuando Byakua entró por la puerta.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Nos vamos tan pronto como Renji pueda ser trasladado"

Ichigo tomó eso como un "me fue bien" o "No. Nadie va a venir a matarnos"

Byakuya se acercó a Urahara para preguntarle sobre el estado de Renji.

Quizá podía escabullirse por un poco de café.

El plan fue arruinado por un gruñido de Isane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde esta Ichi-nii?"

Yuzu, que acababa de limpiar la habitación de Ichigo, miró a su padre, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Ichigo sonrió y dijo:

"Se fue. Pero regresará algún día"

"Oh", dijo Yuzu,decepcionada.Entonces, ella se animó, "y ¿dónde esta Rukia-chan?"

"Están con Ichigo. Supongo que debo decirte, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Yuzu brillaban de emoción mientras asentía con felicidad. Estaba apunto de dar saltos de alegría, su animal de peluche fuertemente sujetado contra su pecho. Éste luchaba por respirar, pero nadie lo notaba. Isshin sonrió a su hija y abrió la boca para hablar.

"Él y Rukia-chan van a tener un bebé. Por eso se fueron. Regresarán en algún momento. Y Yuzu.." Isshin dejó de hablar y se agachó hasta estar al mismo nivel que el animal de peluche. Dos ríos de lágrimas caían por la cara del león mientras gritaba fuertemente."¿Ese león..está llorando?"

"N-Nee-san y el cara de culo Ichigo van a tener un...un..un..¿un _bebé? ¡Noooo!_"

"¡_Está _hablando! ¡Karin! ¡ven acá!, ¡papá ha encontrafo un animal de peluche digno de tu cuidado!. ¡puede _hablar!_"

"Si, está bien."

Dijo Karin mientras se acercaba por detrás a su padre, levantando su pierna y tirándolo hasta hacerlo morder el polvo. Entonces procedió a pisar la cabeza de su padre y la del "León Parlante".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo estornudó.

"Nos vamos ya", dijo Byakuya.

"¿Eh?" preugntó Ichigo, volviéndose a Byakuya, que tenía una cara de piedra, como siempre.

"Renji está listo para ser trasladado", explicó Unohana, poniéndose de pie, doblando su ropa sucia. Ichigo asintió, agachándose y tomando en brazos a la todavía durmiente Rukia. Ella gimió en sueños y sujetó el atuendo de Shinigami con ambas manos.

Ichigo vio con asombro mientras Byakuya abría la puerta; él había visto abrirse la puerta varías veces...pero seguía pareciéndole genial.

"Unohana-san, Isane-san, ustedes primero" dijo Yoruichi.

Ichigo estaba confundido.

"Uh...¿cómo vamos a llevar a Renji?" preguntó él, mirando al hombre. Estaba seguro de que él no lo iba a cargar. Yoruichi contestó a esa pregunta tomando a Renji, colocándolo sobre su hombro, caminando a través de la puerta después de las otras dos. Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Bueno,ese problema fue resuelto.

"Kurosaki, sigues tú", dijo Byakuya, volviéndos e a Ichigo.

Él asintió, parándose frente a la puerta. Ciertamente parecía más amenzador cuando no entraba sin pensarlo mucho. Esta vez, él estaba pensandolo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y entró. Aunque nunca había viajado así antes, se imaginó que así se sentiría. Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo mientras salía al otro lado. Unohana y Yoruichi estaban muy adelante de ellos, e Isane estaba esperando en la puerta.

Ichigo miró el cielo.

Estaba atardeciendo.

Podía ver el cielo claramente desde donde estaba. Los brillantes rosas, rojos y naranjas fluían a través del cielo mientras lo observaba. El sol lanzaba un lindo brillo a los árboles de los alrededores. Era hermoso...

"Tenemos que irnos. Ven rápido" dijo Isane, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo asintió y comenzó a seguirla. Rukia todavía estaba fuertemente agarrada a él, y mientras el corría para alcanzar a Yoruichi y a Unohana, podía sentir que comenzaba a despertarse. Podía sentir cerrarse la puerta trás él y supo que Byakuya pronto los seguiría también.

Una vez que alcanzaron a Yoruichi y Unohana, la noche se acercaba. El sol casi había desaparecido detrás de los árboles, y los bellos colores también. Las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse en el oscuro cielo.

"¿Ichigo?"

Él bajó la mirada y sonrío a Rukia. Había despertado.

"Hey, bella durmiente"

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó ella, tratando de ver sobre el hombro de Ichigo. Él la cambió de posición para que pudiera ver al frente.

"Estamos en la Sociedad de Almas, Sólo un poco más" dijo él con calma, besándola en la frente.

Ella asintió y se hundió en os brazos de él otra vez,apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Ichigo.

"No va a llover esta noche..."

Ella levantó la vista mientras Ichigo hablaba, y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Si..."

El atardecer ya se había ido. Pero sabía que estaría ahí otra vez.

Al mirar fijamente las estrellas, todo lo que deseó fue que pudiera compartir ese momento con Ichigo de nuevo.

**Lo que encontró Ichigo fue té, no café xD..imagino que por eso Rukia lo pudo tomar jeje...**

**Ya sta el otro cap,tardé pq me fui de vacaciones jejeje...no sé,este capítulo lo sentí raro,lo noté mientras lo traducía,así que tuve que hacer unos cambios...la autora ya me dijo que si encontraba algún error lo corrigiera...jejeje...esperen el siguiente..que más bien es como un filler je.**


	7. VII Galletita Monstruosa

**Galletita Monstruosa - VII**

"Hasta aquí es lo más lejos que podemos traerlos"

Ichigo miró a Byakuya mientras hablaba. Observó alrededor de la villa; habían niños pequeños asomando sus cabezas por las ventanas de las casas. No parecían asustados o emocionados. Los padres de los niños trataban de regresar a sus hijos a sus hogares, lejos de los capitanes shinigami.

"Gracias, chicos"

"Ichigo, este es el distrito 49. No es un área muy buena. Por favor, protege a Rukia," dijo Yorucihi, en voz baja, con una triste sonrisa mientras veía a su alrededor.

"Lo haré" prometió Ichigo,asintiendo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Rukia.

Yoruichi asintió e inició su camino de regreso. Byakuya la siguió,pero se detuvo sólo para susurrarle a Ichigo.

"Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, te haré responsable"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos meses después.**

"Ichigo, quiero una galleta"

Cierto shinigami rodó sobre su cama y gimió, abriendo un ojo y mirando cansinamente a Rukia, quien sonreía mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"¿Eh?" susurró él, parpadeando para aclarar su vista.

"Quiero una galleta" repitió ella, empujándolo.

Él gimió otra vez, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con un cojín. Hizo muecas y se bajó de su cama.

"Bien, Iré a conseguir una yo misma".

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante eso,se puso al otro lado de la cama y posó sus manos en los hombros de Rukia para hacerla sentarse de nuevo. Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miro con furia. El suspiró y se puso de pie, vistiéndose con una playera.

"Yo iré" dijo refunfuñando,poniéndose las sandalias mientras caminaba a la puerta."Quédate dentro en lo que regreso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rukia asintió y se acostó, sonriendo.

Mientras Ichigo caminaba, gimió al sentir el frío aire golpear su piel. Estaban a mediados de Noviembre en la Sociedad de Almas, y estaba congelando. Habían estado ahí por casi dos meses; no invasiones de capitanes shinigami ni amenazas de perder sus cabezas. Ahora vivían en el distrito 43,no era el mejor lugar, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor que dos meses atrás, cuando estaban en el distrito 49.

No podía imaginar a Rukia creciendo en el distrito 78; casi era la peor área.

Pero había prometido protegerla.

Así que por eso hacía lo que hacía afuera, a mediados de noviembre, en pantalones y con una playera. En busca de una galleta.

Deseó tener una cocina en su casa; pero se encontraban en una pequeña choza con solo un baño y una cama. Así que, cuando Rukia se despertaba en medio de la noche, queriendo alguna cosa rara, como galletas o fresas, tenían que ir él a buscarlas.

Afortunadamente, lo tenía fácil esta noche porque conocía a un hombre que vendía todo tipo de dulces. Y también abría en medio de la noche, lo cual hacía sentir a Ichigo con ganas de besarlo. Rukia se ponía de un humor cuando no obtenía galletas, e Ichigo no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Malditos antojos.

Suspirando, Ichigo se concentró en encontrar esa mentada galleta para que pudiera volver a la cama.

Media hora después, cansado, con frío y frustado, él regresó a su casa, con las valiosas galletas en las manos.

Sólo para encontrar a Rukia dormida, echa bolita en su lado de la cama.

Él se encogió de hombros, dando un mordisco a una de las galletas y acostándose a lado de ella, cubriendo a los dos con las cobijas. Entonces se relajó, suspirando felizmente y envolviendo a Rukia con sus brazos, dejando que su mano descansara sobre el ligeramente abultado estómago.

Sólo faltaban seis meses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo despertó en una cama vacía. Bueno,sólo él estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente se paró a buscarla, y la encontró en el baño, inspeccionando su vientre. No había espejo, así que sólo podía hacerlo mirándolo desde su lugar. él sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta. A ella le tomó unos segundos notar su presencia, entonces preguntó,

"Ichigo, ¿me veo gorda?"

_¿Qué hacer?_, Si era sincero y le decía que sí, ella lo golpearía. Si decía que no, lo llamaría mentiroso y se vería forzado a aguantar su mal humor la siguiente hora.Así que, dijo,

"Sip. Pero no lo podríamos tener de otra manera". La sonrisa de Ichigo creció mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás, envolviéndola con sus brazos, posando sus manos sobre su vientre. Rukia sonrió, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes de él, sujetándolas fuertemente.

"Ichigo, si así estoy de gorda a los tres meses, ¿cómo me veré dentro de seis meses más?".

Esa una una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta.

"Podrían ser gemelos, sabes" observó el, posando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, hay gemelos en mi familia. Es una cuestión genética del mundo real. Tienes más probabilidad de tener hijos gemelos si en tu familia hay gemelos".

Rukia aún estaba soprendida. _¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!_. Y con Ichigo teniendo hermanas mellizas, aumentaban las posibilidades.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó ella, bajando la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados.

"Podría ser. La próxima vez que veamos a Unohana, podemos preguntarle si hay alguna manera de saberlo" susurró Ichigo, sonriendo dentro del cabello de Rukia. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

"¿Ichigo?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Dónde está mi galleta?"

Ichigo rió y se separó de Rukia, caminando de regreso a la habitación. Le entregó la galleta mientrsa ella se sentaba felizmente en la cama.

"Ah, Ichigo, hablando de Unohana, ella y Nii-sama quieren que los veamos en el punto de encuentro. Dije que estaríamos ahí hoy cerca del mediodía."

Ichigo miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Rukia!, ¡ya son las nueve!,¡nos tomará tres horas y media llegar hasta allá!" gimoteó Ichigo. Rukia s´lo se encogió de brazos cuando terminó su galleta. Se puso de pie y agarró a Ichigo del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlo un poco más rápido"

Ichigo se quejó. Traducido,eso quiso decir, "¡Cárgame!"

Así que eso hizo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas, cincuenta y cinco minutos y 3 segundos después, Ichigo se detuvo en el lugar de encuentro. Rukia se había dormido sobre su espalda. Dormía mucho últimamente; el bebé la estaba afectando demasiado debido a la alta presión espiritual. Y el esconder dicha presión le estaba drenando la energía también.

Ichigo empujó su pierna hasta que ella despertó.

"Bájate"

Rukia asinitó y se deslizó sobre la espalda de él, cayendo de pies descalzos sobre el suave césped. Ichigo se dejó caer al suelo y se apoyó contra un árbol. Rukia se sentó a lado de él, recostándose sobre su regazo.

"Todavía no llegan" dijo Ichigo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Estuvo debajo del árbol por casi veinte minutos, temblando por el aire frío, mientras esperaba. Silenciosamente agradeció a Rukia por obligarlo a traer una sábana en caso de que algo así pasara, entonces la cubrió con ella.

El suspiró y continuó esperando. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió una presencia familiar acercándose por detrás.

"Llegan tarde", dijo Ichigo, mientras se levantaba y se volvía hacia el capitán Kuchiki y la capitana Unohana mientras ellos salían del bosque.

"Nos llevó algo de tiempo salir sin ser vistos" explicó Unohana, observando a Rukia."¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y miró al cielo.

"Ha estado durmiendo mucho últimamente. Y comiendo cosas raras. Anoche mi hizo ir a buscar galletas" explicó Ichigo, "¿Es eso normal?"

Unohana sonrió,asintiendo. Continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre el estado de Rukia por casi diez minutos hasta que ella despertó.

"Hola, Nii-sama" dijo con educación,poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia a su hermano. Entonces se volvió a Unohana, dñandole una sonrisa y después un abrazo. Ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas durante los últimos tres meses en los chequeos secretos de Rukia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Unohana, separándose del abrazo de Rukia.

"Muy bien, Unohana-san. Aunque duermo mucho. Parece como si siempre estuviera cansada"

"Eso es muy normal. Considerando que el niño que cargas tiene una presión espiritual muy fuerte, no es de sorprenderse."

"Ah, y tenemos una pregunta que hacerte" interrumpió Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza. Rukia asintió.

"¿Si?"

Ichigo de repente se interesó en los alrededores del lugar. En realidad era bonito; un color intenso en el bosque. Los árboles todavía tenían algunas hojas.En medio del claro había una gran roca. Así era como siempre daban con el lugar. En verano, los árboles normalmente tapaban el sol, a menos que fuera un día muy brilloso. Pero ahora, no había tantas hojas, el sol brillaba con fuerza, reflejándose en el casi congelado estanque de ahí cerca.

El silencio normalmente era pesado dentro del claro; no había villas en unos 30 kilómetros. Por eso llevó tanto en en viajar, incluso corriendo. Ichigo puso usar el Shunpo para viajar, pero como cargaba a Rukia, no quiso hacerlo. Eso le causaba un dolor de estómago.

Finalmente, la voz de Rukia sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

"Nos preguntábamos si hay alguna manera de saber si voy a tener gemelos?" preguntó Rukia, Unohana parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

"¿Por qué quieren saber eso?"

"Bueno, ella está bastante gorda para sólo tres meses", dijo Ichigo. Las últimas palabras se salieron de su boca, deseó no haberlas dicho. Apenas pudo evadir el codo de Rukia, porque lo golpeó en el brazo en lugar del estómago.

"Hm..." Unohana lucía pensante,mientras Ichigo se sostenía el brazo, haciendo muecas de dolor."Ahora que lo dices, hay una posibilidad. Pareces tener más de tres meses; muchas madres ni siquiera se empiezan a notar hasta este punto. Pero tu último chequeo fue hace una semana, y estabas más que bien...Pero madres de pequeña estatura normalmente se empiezan a notar pronto."

Pronto estuvo claro que Unohana divagaba.

"Disculpen. De todas formas, ¿por qué piensan que pueden ser gemelos?"

"Pues, mis hermanas son mellizas, y tengo primos gemelos..." Ichigo se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros."Como sea, ¿por qué nos estamos reuniendo ahora?.Normalmente sólo revisas a Rukia una vez cada dos semanas, no cada semana"

"Los trasladaremos a un lugar mejor"

Fue la primera vez que Ichigo escuchó hablar a Byakuya desde que él y Unohana aparecieron.

"Hubo un reporte de actividad criminal en el área", continuó Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, pienso que estaremos bien. Yo crecí en el distrito 78" dijo Rukia,bajó su mirada.

"Nadie está tomando medidas para prevenir los crímenes, y es un asesino. Ha matado a varias personas durante las últimas semanas. La capitana Unohana y yo dormiremos mejor sabiendo que están en un ambiente más controlado" insistió Byakuya.

Rukia se volvió a Ichigo, y podría decir que ella quería protestar. Se habían estado mudando durante los meses que llevaban en la Sociedad de Almas, y sabía que ella quería establecerse en un sólo lugar.

"Rukia, creo que tiene razón" dijo Ichigo, su cara mostraba preocupación al mirar a Rukia. Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros, envolviéndose con sus brazos para protegerse del frío, el imperdonable viento de noviembre. Entonces, levantando al vista a Byakuya, él preguntó, "¿A dónde vamos esta vez?".

"A donde sea seguro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde, después de acompañarlos a lo largo de la peor parte del viaje, Byakuya dijo que tendría que dejarlos, y que Unohana estaría a cargo de ayudar a Ichigo y Rukia el resto del camino. Iban directo al distrito treinta y dos,; una villa bastante segura y calmada. Llegaron a un acuerdo con una pequeña familia ahí para que los acogiera.Esa familia no era_ realmente _una familia, como muchas en la Sociedad de Almas tampoco. Era un grupo consistente en un hombre y su mujer, quienes fueron afortunado de conocerse después de la muerte, y tres niños que la pareja adoptó apenas éstos llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas.

Unohana dijo que conocía a detalle a esa familia porque ella había hecho el acuerdo de la estadía de Ichigo y Rukia ahí.

"Las dos niñas pequeñas son Kaori y Aiko. De cinco y siete años. El pequeño niño es Daisuke, tiene cuatro años," dijo Unohana, tocando a la puerta. Ichigo miró alrededor de la villa. Consisitía en varias casas pequeñas en el área donde ellos se encontraban, y mas allá había un lugar de compras. Qué bueno que estaba cerca, en caso de que Rukia lo mandara a buscar galletas.

"¿Hola?"

Ichigo volvió la mirada a la puerta cuando la voz de una pequeña niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Parada en la entrada, estaba la que parecía ser la niña más chica, Kaori. Apenas y le llegaba las rodillas, de cabello castaño y ojos como esmeraldas. Estaba sonriendo, mostrando que le faltaba un diente. Unohana le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Podría hablar con tus padres?"

La peuqeña niña asintió, dejando la puerta entreabierta, regresó adentro para pronto volver con un hombre y una mujer jóvenes.

Unohana habló de nuevo.

"Hola" dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia a la pareja."Soy Unohana Retsu, y ellos son Ichigo y Rukia, la joven pareja de las que les hablé."

Ichigo sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña esconderse detrás de la pierna de su padre. _Tenía _que ser la menor; no podía imaginarla de siete, debe de tener cinco.

"Sí,por supuesto. ¿Ichigo?, ¿Rukia?"

Ichigo levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre. La joven mujer les sonreía.

"Soy Nichelle, y éste es mi esposo Naoaki. Entren"

Ichigo sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de Rukia, gentilmente conduciéndola adentro. Unohana los siguió; todavía tenía algunas cosas que repasar con Rukia.

Una vez que todos entraron, a Ichigo y Rukia les enseñaron la casa con prisa, porque el mercado iba a cerrar pronto, y Nichelle y Naoaki necesitaban ir traer algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche.

Ichigo observó la habitación; era pequeña, con sólo una cama y un tocador a lado, pero era más grande que en donde se habían quedado antes. Rukia inmediatamente se sentó sobre la cama, y Unohana e Ichigo podrían decir que estaba cansada.

"Sólo debo repasar algunas cosas más, después tengo que irme" dijo Unohana. Rukia asintió y escuchó los repasos de diferentes cosas que ella debía y no debía hacer. Ichigo escuchó también, porque veía que Rukia no lo captaba todo; estaba casi durmiendo.

Pronto, Unohana se estuvo despidiendo, y cuando Ichigo regresó de verla marchar, Rukia dormía.

Se sentó la miró hasta que la familia regresó. El pequeño niño entró por la puerta y se le escapó una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Ichigo. Ichigo le sonrió también, caminando desde su habitación hasta la sala donde el niño estaba parado. Su rubio y sucio cabello era un desastre, y sus brillantes ojos azules destellaban de felicidad.

"¿Señor?, ¿_juegaría_ conmigo?"

Ichigo sonrió y asintió; recordó lo que era tener dos hermanas y ningún hermano varón.

Mientras el pequeño lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta un cuarto todavía más pequeño, Ichigo vio los pequeños peluches y juguetes alrededor de la habitación.

Él sonrió.

Iban a ser unos _largos_ seis meses.

Ahora, sólo necesitaba saber si tenían galletas o no.

**He aquí otro capítulo D...el siguiente será como de relleno jejeje...**


	8. VIII Spiderman Y Peleas de Harina

Historia Original: KittiKat626

Traducción: Harukis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiderman y Peleas de Harina -VIII**

"No, Batman era el de la máscara. Superman usa medias y ropa interior con una gran y larga capa."

Rukia, quien acababa de despertarse, caminaba por la pequeña casa cuando escuchó la voz de Ichigo. Curiosa, se aproximó a dónde provenía la voz; una pequeña habitación a lado de la sala.Echó un vistazo y vio a Ichigo tirado en el suelo de lo que aparentemente era el cuarto de un niño. Había un niñito sentado encima de su cama, y mientras Rukia miraba, él saltó y cayó en los brazos de Ichigo., soltó una risita, y regresó a la cama.

En tanto hablaban de Spiderman y Batman, el pequeño niño continuaba saltando e Ichigo lo atrapaba.

"Entonces, ¿quién fue Robin?" el niño, Daisuki, preguntó.

"¿Un pájaro? No lo sé. Todo lo que recuerdo de la película es a Batman. Nunca la ví bien."

"Ah"

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, y Rukia observaba cómo el niño se lanzaba para caer en brazos de Ichigo.

"¿Quién era Spiderman?"

"El chico que disparaba telarañas de sus muñecas"

Rukia estaba muy confundida. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, se retiró de la puerta y fue a la cocina.

Las dos niñas pequeñas, Aiko y Kaori, estaban sentadas a la mesa, dibujando sobre pedazos de papel con crayones rotos. Ellas sonrieron y la saludaron con la mano mientras la otra entraba, dejándole sentarse con ellas.

"¿Quieres dibujar con nosotras?" preguntó Aiko, entregándole a Rukia y crayón verde. Ella asintió y comenzó a dibujar un conejito verde. Estaba terminando las orejas cuando Daisuke e Ichigo entraron. Diasuke corrió a sentarse entre sus dos hermanas para ver que dibujaban. Ichigo, claro, comentó acerca del boceto de Rukia. Lo que hizo ganarse una mirada de ira.; pudo haber sido peor, pero Rukia había hecho una regla de "no golpear" estando cerca de los chicos.

"¿Es ese Spiderman?" preguntó Daisuke, apuntando el dibujo de Aiko. Ichigo miró el diseño; era un gato.

"Em...nop"

Daisuke se encogió de hombros y robó un crayon y empezó a garabatear en una página, una de Kaori. Esto se volvió pelea. Ichigo retrocedió y vió cómo continuaban. Sabía que debio haber detenido la pelea, pero mirarlos casi lo hizo sentir como si de verdad fueran una familia.

Antes de entrar en la Sociedad de Almas, las dos niñas habían vivido en Japón, y Diasuke, en Estados Unidos con su madre y una hermanita.

Daisuke le había contado a Ichigo que sólo había vivido seis meses con su mamá y su padre, pero estaba feliz porque ellos le permitieron llamarlos mamá y papá.

Nichelle y Naoaki habían tenido que ir a visitar a una amiga, Sakura, quien estaba enferma, y tuvieron que pedir a Ichigo y Rukia cuidar a los niños.

Las dos parejas se habían conocido durante dos semanas hasta ahora, pero se llevaban muy bien. Ichigo y Daisuke siempre estaban hablando de películas o otras cosas de la Tierra que el niño recordaba, y Aiko y Kaori adoraban dibujar con Rukia, porque les gustaba enseñarse unas a las otras como dibujar ciertas cosas.

Y ella _de verdad _aprendió.

"Oye, Daisuke, ¿quién era Superman?" interrogó Ichigo, si no para ayudarle a recordar, entonces para detener la riña.

"¡Calzoncillos!" gritó Daisuke, riendo. Ichigo sonrión con satisfacción. Rukia frunció el entrecejo en desaprobación.

"Ichigo, ¿de qué han estado hablando ustedes dos?"

"¡Películas!, las que yo ví cuando estaba más chico; Ichi-nii me está ayudando a recordarlas" dijo un sonriente Daisuke. Ichigo asintió.

"Sí, aunque nunca ví muchas de ellas. Veía posters y escuchaba a la gente hablar, así que..."

"Spideman dispara telarañas de sus muñecas, y Superman usa calzoncillos sobre su atuendo." Explicó Daisuke, pretendiendo lanzar telarañas de sus manos, y jalarse la ropa interior sobre los pantalones."¡Y Batman usa máscara!".

El niñño pareció ponerse más feliz,porque segundos después, se cubrió la cabeza con su playera y corrió por todo el cuarto. Rukia giró los ojos mientras se agachaba y le enseñaba a Aiko cómo hacer correctamente las orejas de un conejito.

"Oye, enano, vamos. Juguemos al avión." dijo Ichigo,cogiendo a Daisuke por debajo de los hombros y sacándolo de la habitación. El niño reía.

"¿Rukia-chan?"

Rukia miró a los brillantes ojos verdes de Kaori, quien sonreía alegremente.

"¿hm?"

"¡Mira lo que dibujé!"

Rukia sonrió ante el dibujo de un cachorro. Era café con manchitas rosas.

"Él era mi perrito. Su nombre era Keiko", explicó Kaori, volviendo a dibujar manchas rosas en el perro. Rukia mostró una profunda sonrisa. Esas dos niñas eran muy felices, y recordaban a sus verdaderos padres y sus vidas anteriores.

Ella la había pasado mejor en la Sociedad de Almas, porque no recordaba nada de su vida antes de llegar ahí. Y conoció a Renji y los demás. Había tenido amigos; de alguna manera, una familia.

Y también estas dos niñas; tenían una nueva mamá y un nuevo papá, pero aún recordaban a sus verdaderas familias. ¿Cómo alguien podía reemplazar sus verdaderos padres tan fácilmente?, ¿Cómo tres niños podían formar lazos como los de ahí, cuando todos recordaban sus vidas pasadas?"

¿Cómo pudieron cambiar?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de cuarenta minutos de jugar al avión con Daisuke, Ichigo confirmó si teoría de que los niños nunca se cansan. Finalmente hizo que el niño tomara una siesta, prometiéndole que jugarían más tarde. Entonces regresó a la cocina donde Rukia estaba sentad sola. Las dos niñas se habían ido gustosamente a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Ichigo, sentándose a lado de ella, sonriendo al ver el dibujo del cachorrito café con rosa frente a Rukia.

"Bien. ¿Cuando van a regresar Nichelle y Naoaki?. Me agradan los niños, de verdad,pero hacen que me canse fácilmente" dijo Rukia, apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de Ichigo.

"Lo sé. Daisuke me ha agotado completamente. Pero sé cómo se siente. Yo crecí con dos hermanas, también. Puede ser molestoso cuando quieres destrozar cosas, pero que los demás sólo quieran jugar muñecas."

Rukia rió con cansancio, e Ichigo se puso de pie, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Rukia, deberías descansar"

Rukia negó.

"No estoy tan cansada" protestó ella, "Además,ya duermo más de dieciséis horas al día"

Ichigo le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara, llena de determinación.

"Rukia, si estás cansada, duerme. No te presiones. No es bueno para tí ni para el bebé. Quieres un hijo saludable,¿no?"

Rukia asintió y bajó la mirada.

"Entonces duerme un poco. Todos estaremos aquí cuando despiertes" dijo Ichigo,dándole un corto beso antes de tomarla por los hombros y conducirla hasta la pequeña habitación. Rukia lo miró y sonrió, subiendo a la cama y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Ichigo sonrió y abandonó la habitación.

Entró a la sala y observó a su alrededor. Era un _desastre. _Si lo dejaba así cuando Nichelle y Naoaki llegaran, estaría en problemas. Suspirando, empezó a recoger los juguetes y las hojas que ensuciaban el cuarto.

La sala no era tan grande; un gran sofá en la pared derecha, y uno pequeño en la izquierda. La pared opuesta a la puerta frontal habían otras tres; la habitación de las niñas, la de Nichelle y Naoaki y la de Daisuke. Su cuarto y el de Rukia estaba justo a lado del sofá.

Estaba apunto de terminar en la cocina, que la encontró hecha un desastre, si es que no más que la sala,cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se asomó desde la cocina y vio a Nichelle y Naoaki entrar.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" preguntó Nichelle.

"Durmiendo. Creo que se agotaron tanto como nosotros con ellos"

"¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde?" preguntó Naoaki, sentándose en el sillón y quitándose los zapatos."Y gracias por cuidarlos. No creo que a ese doctor le hubieran gustado tres niños corriendo como locos mientras intentábamos visitar a Sakura.

"De nada. Y Rukia dibujó con las niñas unas horas y yo jugé con Daisuke" dijo él, sonriendo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

"Bien, gracias de nuevo. Ah, e Ichigo, uno de mis trabajadores renunció hoy, y necesitamos a alguien más que nos ayude. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarnos?"

Naoaku trabajana en la venta de madera, que proporcionaba productos de madera, desde sillas hasta cunas. Los trabajadores hacían todo a mano, y aquellos que no pudieran,las empaquetaban antes de ser vendidas.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"Claro"

"Bien. Nos vamos mañana cerca de las ocho."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente,Aiko,Kaori y Daisuke ayudaban a Ichigo,Rukia y Nichelle en la cocina. Ichigo apenas había regresado de trabajar cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y Nichelle propuso que todos hicieran galletas. Los niños,claro, dijeron que querían ayudar.

Y fue así como terminaron como están ahora.

En una pelea de harina.

Nichelle se hubiera enojado con ellos de no haber sido ella la que empezó todo., y si no estuviera haciendo un buen papel en eso.

Ichigo usaba a Daisuke como escudo; Rukia se escondía detrás del sartén, y los niños trataban de hacer todo el desastre posible.

Nichelle limitaba el uso de harina; necesitaba lo que dejaron para hacer pan. La pelea estaba apunto de terminar, pero Naoaki decidió entrar y justo en ese momento recibió un puñado de harina en la cara.

Entonces puso a _todos_ en tiempo fuera. Incluidos Ichigo,Rukia y Nichelle. Entonces él tuvo que quedarse a limpiarlo todo.

Él mismo.

Suspirando, Ichigo pensó que no habría galletas esa noche.

Justo entonces,llamaron a la puerta. Naoaki se asomó por la cocina.

"Ichigo, ¿podrías ver quién es?"

Ichigo asintió y se puso de pie., quitándose algo de harina mientras iba a la puerta. Pero no se dió cuenta, que estaba completamente bañado, de pies a cabeza, del polvo blanco. Y cuando abrió la puerta, un fuerte viento lo azotó, esparciendo la harina.

Tosiendo, se volvió y vio a Unohana y Byakuya ahí parados.

"H-"Ichio tosió de nuevo. "Hola, Unohana-san, Byakuya"

Byakuya frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que Ichigo se dirigía a él de una forma familiar. Entonces arqueó las cejas ante la apariencia de Ichigo. Prefició no decir nada mientras echaba un vistazo dentro y ver a tres niños sentados en la esquina, tirándose harina,.

"Vamos, está un poco desastrozo ahora.Um..¿algo habrá explotado en la cocina?"

Nadie parecía creerle.

"¡Ichi-niii!"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para ver a Daisuke cubierto de harina. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Tengo halina en mis ojos"

Ichigo suspiró y agarró al niño por debajo de los hombros. Volviéndose a Byakuya y a Unohana,dijo rápidamente.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Y entonces llevó a Daisuke al baño, limpiándole los ojos y despojándolo de sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior, diciéndole que permaneciera ahí mientras iba a buscar ropa nueva. Diez minutos después, Daisuke entró corriendo a la sala, vestido con un par de jeans y un suéter.

Ichigo descubrió que Unohana y Rukia habían sido llevadas a otro cuarto para el chequeo.

Las dos niñas, ahora muy limpias gracias a su mamá, fueron con Ichigo.

"¿Dóno ta Rukia-chan?" preguntó Aiko.

"Está ocupada ahora. ¿Por qué no van a ayudar a su papá con la limpieza?"

Las dos asintieron y salieron corriendo directo a la cocina, Ichigo se quedó solo con Byakuya.

_incómodo..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí está otro capítulo jeje.La autora agradece sus comentarios.**

**Por cierto,lean mi fic La Gran Odisea de Kon,es un Kon-Ichigo/Pyon-Rukia muy divertido!!..está aquí en **


	9. IX El Amor por Continuar

**Historia original: KittiKat626**

**Traducción: Harukis**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Amor por Continuar - IX**

Mientras Ichigo continuaba sintiéndose incómodo cerca de Byakuya, Unohana y Rukia comenzaron a hablar sobre los chequeos del embarazo en otra habitación.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" preguntó Unohana, sonriendo mientras Rukia tomaba asiento en su cama.

"Cansada. Aunque los malestares mañaneros se han ido. Ahora duermo alrededor de 18 horas al día y me hace sentir frustrada." dijo Rukia "Aiko y Kaori como que me cansan, pero Ichigo las mantiene ocupadas cuando tenemos que cuidarlos para que yo pueda dormir"

"¿Cuidas a los niños frecuentemente?" cuestionó Unohana, Rukia asintió.

"Una o dos veces a la semana almenos. O más. Ichigo mantiene ocupado a Daisuke todo el tiempo, porque de verdad absorbe a uno la energía. Me tendría durmiendo en diez minutos. No sé cómo Ichigo lo aguanta por horas hasta terminar."

Continuó Rukia, "De todas formas, ¿cómo están ustedes?, se que es difícil para ustedes escabullirse hasta acá dos veces al mes, sobre todo tú y Nii-sama al mismo tiempo" preguntó ella.

"Estoy bien. Pero es difícil salir. Hoy tuvimos ayuda de Renji.Acaba de despertar y lo convencimos de que huyera para que yo lo pudiera perseguir,como doctora,y el capitán Kuchiki también, como su superior."explicó Unohana, sonriendo "No es necesario decir, desde que Renji estuvo en en coma por casi dos meses,estaba completamente confundido, y la única manera de que aceptara fue que teníamos que contarle todo cuando regresáramos"

Rukia asintió. De modo que Renji había despertado al fin. Su herida lo había dejado en coma, junto con algunas drogas que supuestamente lo ayudarían a sanar, y no había estado consciente durante dos meses. Rukia e Ichigo estaban siempre al corriente de su condición,pero desde que se curó completamente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera en sí.

"¿Le dijiste a dónde ibas?" preguntó Rukia, poniéndose de pie y caminando a través de la habitación para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba encima de la mesita de noche.

"No. No sabe en dónde estamos; porque sino, hubiera querido venir con nosotros"

"Sí, supongo,¿no?"

Unohana no contestó; sabía que la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

"Volviendo a tí. ¿Cómo está el bebé?"

"Todavía puedo sentir su poder espiritual, y está creciendo cada día, así que debe estar bien. Pero Unohana-san, no creo que pueda seguir escondiéndolo como hasta ahora. Se vuelve muy fuerte." Admitió Rukia,sentándose de nuevo en la cama y juntando su manos sobre su regazo.

"Pensé que algo así pasaría"

Rukia levantó la vista.

"¿Qué?"

"La presión espiritual del bebé; va a ser más fuerte durante los últimos meses de embarazo. Demasiado como para que lo escondas, y aunque pudieras, probablemente te dañaria hasta el punto de no volver a tener hijos jamás" dijo Unohana,con un tono desolador, "Cuando la presión espiritual se vuelva muy fuerte para que lo controles, deberás mandarme un mensaje de emergencia; vendré sin importar cómo."

"¿Que es lo que harás?"

La preocupación era clara en el rostro de Rukia, Unohana podría decir que estaba asustada.

"Tendremos que hacer un parto prematuro. Creo que lo máximo que podrás aguantar será hasta seis meses de embarazo, es decir, otros tres meses más. No más, o te podría dañar, como dije, al punto de que no podrás tener más hijos. Ó.." Unohana se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"...podría matarte"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras las semanas pasaban lentamente, se tornaba más y más difícil para Rukia ocultar el poder espiritual del bebé. Ahora dormía más de 19 horas al día, incluso cuando despertaba se sentía cansada. Unohana ahora la visitaba una vez a la semana, con o sin Byakuya. Le agrada tener a Ichigo acompañándola cuando Byakuya no podía ir, porque se sentía incómoda viajando sola. Pero cuando Byakuya iba, se quedaban más tiempo, y Unohana podía darle más medicamento a Rukia. Inclusive Renji los había ido a ver unas veces, y aunque estaba apenado por lo que había hecho, Ichigo y Rukia actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Simplemente lo habían perdonado.

Los medicamentos que Rukia tomaba le ayudaban a darle fuerza. El poder espiritual del bebé crecía día con día, y era como si un virus se expandiera en todo su cuerpo y lentamente le drenara la vida.

Finalmente, un día, en el quinto mes de embarazo, a Ichigo se le pasó despertarla para darle medicina. Dormía como tronco todo el día.

"¿Rukia?" Susurró de nuevo Ichigo, moviéndola con delicadeza. Ella no respondía. Preocupado, rápidamente colocó sus dedos en el cuello de ella. Aliviado de encontrar pulso, se levantó y salió corriendo al otro cuarto. "Nichelle, ¿podrías seguir intentando despertar a Rukia?"

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa?" Nichelle podía ver la preocupación en su rostro mientras se ponía un abrigo. Estaba a punto de salir disparado cuando se volvió y dijo:

"No quiere despertar. No puedo tener alguna respuesta. Voy a buscar ayuda."

"¡Espera!"

Pero ya era tarde; Ichigo ya se había ido usando el shunpo.

Nichelle entró corriendo a la habitación de la joven pareja y se sentó junto a Rukia, gentilmente sacudiéndole los hombros y susurrando su nombre. No había respuesta.

"Por favor, Rukia" susurró Nichelle, sacudiéndola de nuevo. Aún sin respuesta. Rukia todavía respiraba, pero su cara estaba pálida y el pulso ligeramente rápido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo pronto estuvo en la mansión Kuchiki. Rápidamente llamó a la puerta, rogando que fuera Byakuya quien lo recibiera.. Por fortuna, el hermano mayor de Rukia apareció al otro lado y arqueó las cejas al ver a Ichigo ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Byakuya.

"Algo anda mal.¿Dónde está Unohana?" cuestionó Ichigo, respirando con dificultad. Acababa de correr varios kilómetros, y aunque usó el shunpo, fue una carrera agotadora.

"¿Se encuentra bien Rukia?" quiso saber Byakuya. Entonces dijo, "Sígueme".

Ichigo corrió trás él. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero si era para recbir ayuda,entonces no le importaba.

"No quiere despertar. Ha estado así en los últimos días,pero nunca tan mal. Apenas y pudo mantenerse despierta ayer, y estaba muy pálida y se sentía enferma de nuevo, como en los primeros meses. No sé lo que ande mal, pero Unohana me pidió que le echara un ojo." Dijo rápidamente Ichigo, no muy seguro si Byakuya escuchó todo.

Pero Byakuya no dijo nada, sólo seguía corriendo.

Después,terminaron afuera de un pequeño hospital. Ambos entraron corriendo, y aunque Ichigo no sabía a dónde iba, siguió a Byakuya, confiando completamente en él por primera vez en su vida. Si Rukia estaba en peligro,entonces podía confiar en él.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a una pequeña puerta, Byakuya golpeó unas veces. Unohana los recibió; Ichigo notó que parecía cansada.

"¿Qué pasa Ichigo?,¿por qué estás aquí?""

Él,aún con dificultades para respirar, le explicó lo mismo que a Byakuya.

"Debemos irnos ya"

Y otra vez iniciarion una carrera. Ichigo estaba agotado, pero a la vez preocupado. Se preguntaba si Nichelle había sido capaz de despertar a Rukia. Si no...ni quería pensar en eso.

Llegaron a la casa. Ichigo abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró a su habitación. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Rukia sentada en la cama. Su rostro estaba más pálido que en otros meses,y también temblaba, aunque hacía calor y estaba cubierta con varias mantas. Él apresurado, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, hablándole en voz baja. Después de que terminó de hablar y de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo,éste se volvió a Byakuya y a Unohana,quienes estaba en la entrada.

"Dice que tiene problemas para ocultar la presión espiritual del bebé"

"Entonces tendrá que dar a luz ahora mismo" dijo Unohana, acercándose a Rukia y tocándole la frente. Tenía la temperatura muy alta.

"¡Pero sólo tiene cinco meses!. El bebé morirá." Dijo Ichigo preocupado.

Había visto a muchos bebés morir en la clínica de su padre. Demasiados. Varios de ellos nacieron antes de tiempo y enfermaron. Pero sabía que cinco meses era demasiado pronto.

"El bebé más prematuro que he recibido fue de cinco meses y medio. Estaba enfermo, pero fui capaz de curarlo y ayudarlo a desarrollar sus pulmones." Dijo Unohana, recostando a Rukia. Sacó una jeringa que había traído e inyectó a Rukia en el brazo.

"¿Y el bebé vivió?" preguntó Ichigo, y agregó. "¿Y qué fue eso?"

"Es algo que ayuda a desarrollar los pulmones del bebé. Y sí,la pequeña niña sobrevivió."

"¿Es esa medicina como la que usamos en la Tierra?"

"No,es mucho más efectiva, pero--"

Fue interrumpida por Rukia.

"Por favor, déjame tener al bebé un poco más" Susurró ella,difícilmente respirando. "Puedo desarrollarle los pulmones y los otros órganos con mi poder curativo.Por favor.."

Ichigo miró a Unohana,lleno de preocupación. Byakuya todavía estaba parado en la entrada, pero después se acercó y tomó asiento a lado de su hermana. Ella lo miró y le sonrió por un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Esto no pasó por alto a Unohana.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"N-nada"

"Rukia..." dijo Byakuya con una voz muy alarmante.

"Duele.."

"Rukia...podemos esperar otra semana más, pero entre más esperemos más posibilidades hay de que te lastime al grado de no poder tener más hijos. No podré curarte una vez que se llegue a ese punto. No creo que podamos esperar más de una semana."

"¿Qué diferencia habrá?. Cualquier hijo que Ichigo y yo procreamos tendrá la misma alta presión espiritual" dijo Rukia, "Por favor, déjame tenerlo un poco más".

Unohana no respondió, pero si se dio cuenta de que Rukia ni siquiera pensó en que podría tener hijos con alguien más que Ichigo.Entonces,tranquilamente,preguntó, "¿El bebé patea ya?"

Rukia no podía contestar, así que Ichigo lo hizo por ella.

"Si. Desde hace unos días. El bebé pateaba cuando Rukia ingería medicina".

"Bien. Eso siginifica que el bebé se ha desarrollado al punto en que lo pueda ayudar a crecer antes de dar a luz.Y también, Rukia, sé que quieres un parto natural, pero no creo que se pueda."

"¿Qué?" logró preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres? Algo como...¿una cesárea?" preguntó él, mirando a Unohana.

"Algo así. No lo llamamos así aquí en la Sociedad de Almas,pero básicamente es la misma cosa. En lugar de un parto normal,tendremos que sacar al bebé haciéndote un corte en el vientre."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no creo que tengas suficiente fuerza para hacer trabajo de parto"

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?" preguntó Ichigo, tomando la mano de Rukia.

"Me gustaría llevar a Rukia conmigo y vigilarla,pero no creo que podamos hacer eso, así que.."

Unohana fue interrumpida de nuevo, esta vez por Byakuya.

"La llevaré conmigo"

Todos lo miraron.

"Ella y Kurosaki se quedarán conmigo hasta que el niño nazca"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí está otro capi!!..ya pronto dará a luz...¿que séra?...me imagino que ya lo saben xD.**

**No olviden darse una vuelta por mi fic La Gran Odisea de Kon D...**


	10. X La Fuerza de Tres Mil

**Historia original: Kittikat626**

**traducción: Harukis**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Fuerza de Tres Mil - X**

"Ichigo,estré _bien_. Ve a ver a tu familia. Sólo estarás ausente por tres horas.Nada pasará durante ese tiempo, y si _pasa_, le pediré a Nii-sama que vaya por ti." Insistía Rukia, viendo a Ichigo dar vueltas por la habitación.

Ichigo, quien hace diez minutos había preguntado si estaría bien irse por tres horas para explicar lo que sucedía entre él y Rukia a su familia, ahora estaba de necio en que mejor no debía ir. Le preocupaba que Rukia diera a luz mientras él no estuviese, y dijo que por nada en el mundo se perdería el nacimiento del bebé. Tenía sus razones, y todas la sabían, aunque no haya sido dichas.

Podría no volver a ver al niño después de nacer.

"Rukia...Unohana sólo te dio dos días más antes del parto. ¿Qué tal si algo va mal?" preguntó él, deteniendo sus vueltas por el cuarto para ir a sentarso a lado de Rukia, tomando sus manos en las de él.

"Ichigo, _ve._ Estaré bien."

"Pero Rukia..."

Ella frunció el entrecejo e Ichigo suspiró.

"Ok. Pero sólo serán _dos _horas. Rukia , si algo, _cualquier cosa_ sucede, llámame. Sin esperar. Vendré directo acá" dijo Ichigo,poniéndose de pie. Rukia asintió, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que él fuera con Unohana para notificarle en dónde estaría. Rukia sonrió mientras lo veía caminar, su mano posada sobre su vientre.

El bebé se movía de nuevo; lo cual era buena señal,según Unohana.

Después de charlar con Unohana por unos minutos, Ichigo se volvió y regresó a lado de Rukia.

"Estaré ausente por dos horas. Unohana me dijo que me avisaría si algo pasa.¿Estarás bien?"

Estaba seguro de que ella lo golpearía por la expresión en su cara. Pero en lugar de eso, suspiró y asintió.

"Estaré bien,Ichigo. Por favor, ve a ver a tu familia."

Ichigo asintió y se acercó a la ventana,preparándose para saltar, no les era permitido usar la puerta principal de la mansión. se volvió, aún parado en el borde de la ventana.

"...te amo.."

Ella sonrió.

"Yo también te amo, Ichigo."

Él sonrió y saltó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo inhaló aire profundamente antes de tocar la puerta de su casa. Podía escuchar a Karin y a Yuzu dentro; debían de haber regresado de la escuela. Además de sus hermanas, podía escuchar a su padre hablando consigo mismo, fuertemente, en su oficina.

Ichigo respiró profundamente mientras la puerta se abría. Su pequeña hermana, Yuzu, estaba enfrente, impresionada por unos segundos antes de abrazar a su hermano, chillando.

"¡Ichigo!, ¡estás en casa!. Papá no me quiso decir a dónde fueron, sólo que Rukia y tú iban a tener un hijo. ¡Oh,Ichigo!, ¡estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa!"

"Oye,Yuzu.¿Puedo hablar con papá?. Es importante." dijo él. Quería abrazarla a ella y a Karin y jugar con ellas por horas,pero le había prometido a Rukia que sólo se ausentaría por poco tiempo.

"¡Claro!,¡aquí está!" dijo felizmente, yendo a la sala, su rostro brillaba de felicidad mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. "¡Papi!, ¡Ichigo está en casa!"

Ichigo se sorprendió de que su padre no lo saludara con una patada directo a la cara. En vez de eso, le pidió a Yuzu que los dejara para hablar, entonces llevó a ichigo a la oficina,que se encontraba más allá del resto de la casa. Él se volvió, con una expresión seria. Más serio de lo que ha podido estar. Más serio que cuando Karin y Yuzu nacieron, y más serio que cuando Karin se rompió la pierna en tercer año y mucho más serio que cuando le había dicho a Ichigo que Rukia estaba embarazada.

"Hola,papá" dijo Ichio, sonriéndole a su padre, mientras veía cómo le cambiaban las expresiones. Finalmente, pareció quedarse con un semblante de felicidad y abrazó a Ichigo.

"Es bueno verte, hijo. ¿Cómo han estado?"

"Bien. Emm...Vine a decirte algunas cosas y a ver a mis hermanas. Sólo puedo estar unas horas."

"¿Cómo se encuentra Rukia?. Tráela de visita" dijo Isshin, sentándose en una silla.

"Uh...si, sobre eso. No estamos viviendo cerca de aquí. Se supone que no debo decirte esto...pero...¿podrías guardar un secreto?" Preguntó Ichigo, sabiendo que se encontraría en graves problemas si su padre contaba lo que estaba a punto de saber.

"Ichigo, tu madre y yo mantuvimos nuestro matrimonio en secreto durante cinco meses."

"Sí...ehmm..papá...yo soy...un Shinigami." Dijo rápidamente Ichigo, sabiendo que su padre quizá no tendría ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Y cuando regresara a la Sociedad de Almas, sería asesinado por Rukia, Byakuya o por alguien más. Pero definitivamente _iba_ a morir.

"Lo sé."

"¿Eh?" dijo ichigo. Sin captar muy bien las dos palabras que su padre había pronunciado.

"Sé acerca de los shinigami"

"¿Eh?,¡qué!" gritó Ichigo, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos.

"He sabido durante mucho tiempo que tú eras un shinigami. Desde el día que Rukia aparció, saltando por tu ventana. Podía verla, pero fingía que no. La principal defensa de un shinigami es que la gente no lo puede ver. Yo sabía que, si un shinigami estaba cerca, entonces un hollow también. Entonces intenté ir por Karin y Yuzu cuando uno atacó, pero no pude. Me sentí inútil; como cuando tu madre murió."

"Papá..."comenzó Ichigo,pero se detuvo cuando Isshin habló de nuevo.

"He sabido de los shinigamis por mucho tiempo. Sabía que un hollow mató a tu madre, y no me atreví a interferir cuando Karin y Yuzu fueron atacadas ese día en la tumba de tu madre. Una vez que estuvieron seguras, dejé que tu pelearas con él.Era por tu orgullo,y Rukia también sabía eso. Y Kon es fastidioso."

Ichigo río, a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba.

"Papá..si sabías que eso fue lo que asesinó a mamá...¿por qué no lo seguiste?,¿por qué lo dejaste ir?"

"Pude haberlo hecho, pero habría tenido que dejarte a tí, a Karin y a Yuzu solos. Ustedes son mis hijos y no podía hacer eso.Masaki no hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Ella habría deseado que yo los criara como lo hice. ¿Qué crees que habría hecho si abandono a dos niñas de 2 y a un niño de 9 solos para ir a luchar sólo porque ella murió?. Nada de lo que hiciera la hubiera traído de regreso, no importa lo mucho que lo deseara. De modo que tenía que dajarla ir y hacerme cargo de sus niños. Ustedes tres fueron su más grande tesoro.Yo lo sé." sijo Isshin, sonriendo tristemente. Ichigo respiró profundamente y se sentó también.

Todo lo que acababa de saber lo dejaron en shock. Sabía que lo iba a sentir más después, pero ahora se mantenía insensible.

"Papá, ¿dónde está mi cuerpo?" preguntó Ichigo,ligeramente preocupado. Entonces gritó, "¡Caracoles! Yuzu me pudo ver y no estaba en mi cuerpo!, ¡y también me puedes ver!. Pero eso significa..

"He sido capaz de ver fantasmas y esas cosas. Pusimos a Kon en tu cuerpo-"

"Espera; ¿pusimos?" interrumpió Ichigo. Isshin suspiró y continuó.

"Urahara y yo. De todas formas, como iba diciendo, pusimos a Kon en tu cuerpo y está bajo estricta supervisión en la tienda Urahara. Ururu y Jinta lo vigilan para que no vaya y haga cosas estúpidas como tener sexo con la primera chica que pase. Creímos que eso te haría sentir raro cuando Rukia y tú..."

"¡Papá!" gritó Ichigo, su cara tornándose roja, mientras desviaba su mirada para no encontrarse con la de su padre. Isshin rió...

"Vamos Ichigo. Vas a tener un bebé; no es un secreto que Rukia y tú han estado..._teniendo una relación..._hasta ahora."

Ichigo se sonrojó más fuerte. Isshin dejó de reír y preguntó,

"Oye Ichigo...¿en dónde se esconden?. Porque que yo recuerde, concebir un hijo entre un shinigami y un humano es ilegal. Y como eres en parte shinigami lo haría peor." dijo Isshin.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?. Bueno, en los últimos cinco meses hemos vivido en distintos distritos de la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora, estamos viviendo con su hermano" Explicó Ichigo. Isshin asintió, sumido en sus pensamientos por unos mintos antes de que su rostro expresara sorpresa.

"¿Su _hermano?, _¿Su nombre completo no es Kuchiki Rukia?. Su hermano es...el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya?" preguntó Ichigo, con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo supiste?" quiso saber Ichigo.

"Dios,es un milagro que sigas caminando después de haber embarazado a su hermana. Es muy frío, y muy violento."

"En realidad, después de que lo descubrió, yo no caminaba. Su teniente, Renji, como que...bueno, casi me mata. Pero no porque Rukia estuviera embarazada; sólo porque los mandaron a buscarnos después de huir" Ichigo se detuvo. "¿Y por qué te estoy contando esto?"

Isshin sólo sonrió y se puso de pie.

"Papá, me agrada cuando no actúas como idiota. Recuerda eso."

Isshin volvió a sonreír mientras le abría la puerta a Ichigo, quien se levantó también, y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Tan pronto como Ichigo entró a la sala, fue abrazado por Karin y Yuzu.

"¡Yay! ¡Ichi-nii volvió!" dijo felizmente Yuzu. Entonces,preguntó, ¿Dónde está Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo sonrió.

"No está aquí" dijo, sentándose en el suelo junto a sus hermanas. "Y sólo me puedo quedar por veinte minutos más"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Yuzu, cambiando su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido. "¡Pero quiero que te quedes!, ¡todos quieren!"

Él estaba confundido.

"¿Todos?"

Yuzu asintió. "Inoue-san te extraña, y también Yasutora-kun. Vienen de vez en cuando a preguntar dónde estás y cuándo regresas. Están tristes,Ichigo. Por favor quédate."

El pelinaranja sonrió con tristeza. Por mucho que quisiera a sus amigos, y quisiera quedarse, el estaría en donde sea que Rukia y su hijo estén. No se apartaría de Rukia; pero quizá un día puedan regresar juntos e Inoue y Chad podrían conocer al bebé.

"No puedo quedarme Yuzu. Debo regresar con Rukia"

Yuzu suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Entonces miró a Ichigo con tristeza. "Entiendo. Pero ¿regresarán pronto Rukia y tú? ¿Sí?"

"Tal vez,Yuzu. Tal vez."

Ella lo abrazó. Ichigo miró sobre el hombro de Yuzu a Karin sentada ahí, con la vista en el suelo. Podía verla llorar.

Ella nunca lloraba.

"Karin..." comenzó él, acercándose a ella y levantando su cara. Ella lo miró a los ojos, rápidamente secándose las lágrimas. "Te prometo que regresaré en algún momento. Y traeré a Rukia conmigo."

Karin asintió e Ichigo la abrazó, acercándo a sus dos hermanas. Cuando se separaron,les sonrió.

"Ahora-"

Repentinamente dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño. Yuzu y Karin lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras él se ponía de pie y corría hasta la oficina de su padre, donde éste revisaba algunos papeles. _Conocía ese reiatsu... tenía_ que ser Byakuya.

"¡Papá!"

Isshin se sobresaltó mientras se daba la vuelta con su silla,mirando con furia a Ichigo. Pero éste lo ignoró.

"¡Byakuya está cerca!, ¡algo anda mal con Rukia!"

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, hubo unos frenéticos golpes a la puerta. Mientras Ichigo corría a abrirla, estaba contento de haberle enseñado a Byakuya cómo llamar a la puerta; una vez que estuvo en la Tierra, buscando a Rukia, había tumbado la puerta. Y había encontrado a Ichigo y Rukia, casi desnudos, durmiendo en la misma cama.

_Eso_ había sido muy incómodo.

Las primeras palabras que pronunció Ichigo fueron, "¿Qué pasa?"

Y ciertamente, Byakuya estaba ahí parado, con su semblante normal pegada a su incambiable cara. Isshin apareció a lado de Ichigo y retrocedió al ver al capitán shinigami.

"Rukia tiene problemas. El bebé tiene que nacer _ya. _ Me mandó para buscarte; aprisa" contestó Byakuya.

Ichigo asintió, diciéndoles a todos que se tenía que ir antes de salir corriendo de la casa. El capitán abrió la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas e Isshin observababa cómo su único hijo varón desaparecía por la puerta.

"¡Si es niño ponle mi nombre!" gritó sonriendo Isshin antes de que se cerrara el portal.

Su muchacho ya no era un niño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo entró corriendo al pequeño cuarto, deteniéndose a lado de Rukia. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, haciendo muecas de dolor ante las contracciones. Se sentó junto a ella, tomando su pequeña mano fuertemente,haciendo a un lado su mojado cabello. Ella sonrió, mientras trataba de no gritar mientras otra contracción la invadía.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Ichigo a Unohana,quien se preparaba para recibir al bebé. Ell asintió.

"Está bien por ahora.Hemos decidido no intentar un parto natural. Rukia está casi completamente agotada por las contracciones. No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo." Explicó Unohana, cerrando los ojos mientras le proporcionaba al bebé algo de reiatsu para ayudarle a desarrollar los pulmones un poco más antes de nacer.

"¿Y el bebé?" quiso saber Ichigo. Unohana asintió gravemente.

"Debería estar bien. Fuimos capaces de hacerlo crecer lo suficiente para que pueda vivir y respirar fuera del útero, pero no tuvimod los siete días que deseábamos; sólo fueron cuatro. Pero espero que esté bien. Puedo hacer un poco más una vez que nazca,pero después de eso,dependerá de él." Explicó ella, sonriendo algo triste.

"¿Por qué lo llamaste 'él'?, ¿ya lo sabes?" preguntó Ichigo pero Unohana negó.

"No. Pero me cansa estarle diciendo "bebé."

Ichigo asintió y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Rukia.

E´l asintió, mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró también.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó, acariciando su cabello y dándole un beso en la frente.

"B-Bien." contestó ella.

Ichigo asintió y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Rukia.

"Capitán Kuchiki,¿podría pasarme el bisturí?"

Al decir esto Unohana, todo comenzó. Como Rukia había tomado medicina, estaba lista para dar a luz. Isane Kotetsu había sido llamada para que pudiera curar a Rukia y darle fuerza durante la operación. Byakuya observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación para no estorbar. Ichigo sujetaba la mano de Rukia y le hablaba en voz baja mientras Unohana hacía su trabajo. Ella no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía, y tampoco podía sentir, por eso Ichigo le contaba todo lo que Unohana hacía.

"¡El bebé está fuera!, ¡Isane, corta el cordón!". Gritó Unohana, sosteniendo al pequeño bebé en sus manos. Ichigo apenas podía ver, era muy pequeño.

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?" Preguntó Rukia, tratando de verlo, pero no pudo.

Después de haber cortado el cordón, Unohana lo sostenía en una mano mientras intentaba ayudarlo a respirar. Finalmente, el cuarto se llenó de unos grititos. Unohana sonrió y suspiró aliviada. Entonces dijo:

"Felicidades. Es niño."

Rukia sonrió. Aunque sus movimientos eran lentos, trataba de levantarse. Isane la recostó gentilmente, diciendo que todavía no le hacían los puntos y por lo tanto sangraba. Rukia asintió y se volvió a Ichigo, sus ojos le rogaban.

"Quiero verlo Ichigo,por favor..." dijo en voz baja.

Él asintió y se aproximó hasta donde Isane y Unohana limpiaban al recién nacido. Byakuya también se acercó,sonriendo al pequeño niño.

"¿Puedo llevarlo para que Rukia lo vea?" preguntó Ichigo amablemente,extendiendo su mano para tocar la cabeza del niño. El bebé miró a Ichigo y movió la cabeza, haciendo puño su diminuta mano y pasándosela a través del rostro, bostezando. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso violeta y su cabello naranja brillante con mechones negros. Ichigo estaba sorprendido.

"¿Es natural su cabello?" preguntó, tomando al bebé en brazos al decirle Unohana que podía. "¿Y por qué está tan grande?. He visto bebés de esta edad..y son muy pequeños...y nunca se mueven así..." dijo él, sonriendo al ver a su hijo bostezar otra vez, sacando uno de sus pies y golpeando a Ichigo en el pecho.

Unohana sonrió también. Entonces dijo, "Muchos bebés nacidos a esta edad con trabajo y pesan un kilo y son tan pequeños que los puedes tener en la palma de la mano. Pero pudimos hacerlo crecer almenos cinco veces más esta semana. Tu hijo pesa dos kilos y mide 28 centímetros. Pero es extraño que pese dos kilos. Rukia lo hizo madurad como pudo, debería ser almenos 3 o un poco más. Pero no importa; está sano y eso es lo que importa.

La sonrisa de Ichigo creció mientras el bebé en brazos hacía ruiditos. Regresó con Rukia y se sentó a su lado, agachándose para que pudiera ver al niño. Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas al apreciarlo.

"Es tan hermoso..."

Ichigo no respondió, simplemente tomó su mano.

"Michio. Quiero llamarlo Michio," dijo Rukia en voz baja. "Significa: 'hombre con la fuerza de tres mil'. Ichigo, ¿podemos ponerle Michio Renji Kurosaki?"

"Si. Me gustaría." dijo él, tocando el diminuto pie de Michio. Sus dedos no eran más grandes que las propias uñas de Ichigo. Michio trató de quitar su pie mientras su padre lo tocaba,chillando. Rukia rió ante los ruiditos, secándose las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el negrinaranja cabello del pequeño. Unohana fue con ellos, sonriéndoles.

"Es pequeño, pero la maduración que hicimos fue más enfocada a sus órganos. Así que está casi desarrollado. Por eso es que se mueve mucho y respira bien. Necesitamos darle atención médica y cuidados especiales para.."

Un grito de dolor de Rukia interrumpió a Unohana.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Rukia hacía mucas de nuevo.

"Siento como una c-contracción..."dijo Rukia, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

"¡_Tiene_ contracciones de nuevo!. Creo que va a tener otro bebé, y si no hacemos la cesárea pronto,podría empezar a pujar..."dijo Isane, con un semblante de preocupación mientras Unohana corrió hasta donde estaba.

Los siguientes veinte minutos frenéticos. Ichigo estaba confundido,preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo; Rukia estaba casi dormida por las medicinas, pero luchaba por mantenerse despierta, y Byakuya estaba inmóvil mirando sobre los hombros de los demás, tratando de echarle un ojo a su segundo sobrino o sobrina.

Finalmente,Unohana anunció.

"Una niña de 2 kilos y 29 centímetros. Felicidades."

Ichigo casi se desmaya. Rukia y él habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener mellizos por haber estado tan gorda. E Ichigo había leído algunos libros sobre el tema. Pero realmente nunca había profundizado en eso.

¿_Dos_ bebés?

"¿Tienes un nombre para ella?" preguntó Unohana, algo preocupada mientras revisaba a la pequeña niña.

"Sí. Fue en una niña en lo que pensé porque Rukia quería poner el nombre si era niño, así que..." Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, moviendo un poco a Unohana para poder ver a su hija.

"Y bien...¿cómo la vas a llamar?" preguntó Byakuya, muy interesado, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo.

"Raye Anyame," contestó Ichigo justo cuando Michio comenzó a llorar.

Ichigo lo mecía en sus brazos, para unos minutos después mirar a Unohana, "...Creo que tiene hambre"

"Rukia está durmiendo, así que te enseñaré cómo alimentarlo con biberón en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ichigo asinitó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después, Michio dormía tranquilamente en una pequeña cuna de plástico; parecidas a las de los hospitales en la Tierra. Su hermana, Raye, dormía a su lado, dándo vueltas de vez en cuando.

Ichigo los miraba sonriendo.

Unohana había dicho que si Rukia volvía a concebir alguna vez, sólo los llevaría por almenos seis o siete meses. La única razón por la que no pudo tenerlos más tiempo fue porque eran mellizos; lo que significaba doble estrés y presión espiritual. Ichigo estaba contento de escuchar eso; porque el embarazo había sido difícil para ella, y no quería que volviera a pasar por eso. Unohana también dijo que, aunque pequeños, los bebés estaban perfectamente formados y estarían bien con minuciosa supervisión y cuidados. Crecerían rápido.

Pero no le importaba su estatura. Mientras estuvieran sanos, él era feliz.

Raye, como su hermano, tenía cabello naranja con mechones negros. Era raro, pero Unohana dijo que era natural. Y mientras los ojos de Michio eran violetas, los de Raye eran completamente azules. Ichigo podía verlo por siempre. Simplemente eran _hermosos._

Estaba apunto de ir a ver a Rukia cuando Raye comenzó a llorar. Ichigo se acercó y la tomó en brazos, tratando de no despertar a Michio. Era _tan _pequeña. Mientras la mecía, se fue calmando y acurrucándose a él,mirándolo con sus azules ojos.

"Oye,Raye. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?" le dijo dulcemente. Dejó de llorar casi de inmediato.

Ichigo estaba ocupado tratando de dormir a Raye de nuedo cuando echó un vistazo a la cuna de Michio. El pequeó niño estaba quieto. _Muy _quieto.

Ichigo se asustó mientras veía y rezaba para que el pecho del niño se moviera.

Pero nada.

Michio no respiraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UFF!!** **me cansé!..fue un capi bastante largo..ojalá les haya gustado porque eso haría muy feliz a KittiKatt626 xD. Sólo quedan 4 capítulos más.**


	11. XI El Toque De Un Sanador

**El Toque De Un Sanador - XI**

Ichigo se aterrorizó.

Rápidamente sentó a Raye,tomó a Michio en sus brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación.El bebé no se movía.

"¡Unohana!,¡ayuda!" Ichigo se detuvo de un resbalón a un lado del cuarto de Rukia,donde estaba Unohana. "¡Michio no respira!".

Unohana tomó al niño de los brazos de Ichigo,delicadamente acostándolo y checando frenéticamente que el chico de pelo naranja tuviera razón.

Y la tenía.

"¡Isane!" gritó.

La chica pronto entró en la pieza,yendo a un lado de Unohana. Ella le susurró algo al oído e Isane asintió,abandonando la habitación. Ichigo no lo había notado antes,pero Byakuya también estaba ahí,a lado de Unohana,preocupado por su sobrino.

"¿A dónde fue Isane?" preguntó Ichigo,tratando de empujar a Byakuya para que pudiera ver a su hijo.

"Debe ir y esconder el poder espiritual de Raye; tu también lo estabas haciendo hasta hace unos segundos,pero ya no." dijo Unohana,presionando con dos dedos el pecho de Michio,iniciando la resucitación cardiopulmonar.

"¿Va a estar bien Michio?" quiso saber Ichigo,tratando de que las lágrimas no nublaran su vista. Unohana no respondió pues seguía trabajando con el pequeño.

"¡Todos fuera!,¡necesito espacio!" exclamó Unohana,volviéndose a Byakuya e Ichigo."Por favor, esperen afuera"

Byakuya tuvo que sacar a la fuerza a Ichigo. Un vez parados afuera,Ichigo se desmoronó,sujétandose la cabeza. Byakuya simplemente estaba frente a la puerta que había sido cerrada en sus caras por una frenética Unohana.

Observaba a Ichigo con cuidado,preguntándose qué debería hacer. Sin embargo,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una repentina explosión de reiatsu. Venía de Ichigo.

"¡Kurosaki!, ¡concéntrate en esconder tu reiatsu!" gruño Byakuya. No hubo movimiento por parte del chico,pero ya no fluía poder espiritual. Byakuya suspiró aliviado,esperando que nadie lo haya notado. Pero la Central 46 tenía a todos vigilando reiatsu de extraños,así que era muy posible que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta.

Justo entonces,Isane apareció a un lado,cargando a Raye. La niña estaba despierta,y lloraba fuertemente. Ichigo levantó la vista ante el llanto y extendió los brazos.

Isane le entregó a la bebé y sonrió cuando Raye se calmó una vez en los brazos de Ichigo.

Todos esperaban información de Unohana,pero no hubo nada en almenos diez minutos. Diez se volvieron veinte,y veinte en cuarenta.

Entonces,ella salió de la habitación,con un lúgubre rostro. Ichigo se paró de un salto y se acercó a ella,con Raye aún en brazos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó con preocupación,tratando de ver a través del cuarto a su hijo.

Unohana negó.

"Respira ahora,pero me entristece decir que está muy enfermo. No sé lo que es,pero casi muere en dos ocasiones y dejó de respirar muchas,muchas veces" dijo ella,permitiendo pasar a Ichigo.

Se acercó hasta donde el niño estaba en la improvisaba cuna que Unohana había hecho para él. Dormía otra vez. El único moviemiento que hacía,era el lento y temblorino sube y baja de su pecho. Ichigo colocó una mano sobre el pecho del niño. Michio se dio la vuelta.

Ichigo sonrió,volviéndose a Unohana.

"¿Por qué simplemente no lo puedes curas?"

Unohana suspiró.

"Bueno,podría intentarlo, pero ya lo hice. Hay varias enfermedades que no puedo sanar, y yo creo que esta es una de ellas. Sin embargo, me gustaría mantenerlo alejado de Raye, pues no quiero que ella enferme también" dijo Unohana mirando a Raye mientras ésta extendía sus pequeños dedos para tocar la espalda de Michio.

Al hacer esto,Unohaa frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que...Raye.."

"¿Qué pasa con Raye?" Preguntó Ichigo,la preocupación se hacía notar en su rostro cuando Unohana tomó a la niña en brazos. Raye comenzó a llorar y a patalear, tratando de regresar a los brazos de Ichigo.

"Nada. Es sólo que...actúa como si no fuera un bebé prematuro. Es más fuerte que Michio, y se ve más animada..."

Unohana se detuvo de nuevo y regresó a Raye con Ichigo.

Mientras Ichigo continuaba preguntando a la capitana que signficaba eso, Raye extendió su mano para tocar la suave espalda de Michio.

Ichigo dejó de hablar con Unohana al momento en que vio una brillante y cegadora luz blanca fluir dentro de la habitación. Raye no se movió mientras seguía tocando a su hermano. La luz blanca se intensificaba, y todos casi pierden el equilibrio al sentir la insoportable presión espiritual llenar el cuarto.

Entonces, así como sucedió de rápido, así terminó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Ichigo,sosteniendo a Raye con más fuerza cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Rukia, quien domría bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, despertó ante dicha presión.

Unohana no respondió la pregunta de Ichigo pues corrió hacia Michio.

"Creo..."

Rápidamente revisó a Michio,sólo para descubrir que estaba completamente curado.

"Ella lo curó.Dios,lo ha sanado...Quizá es por eso que es tan fuerte. ¡También se curado ella misma!"

Ichigo estaba boquiabierto.

"¡Pero dijiste que ni siquiera tú podías curarlo! Cómo rayos pudo Raye..."

"Ichigo..."

El pelinaranja se volvió al escuchar la voz de Rukia. Trataba de levantarse de su cama, haciendo a un lado los tubos y el suero. Ichigo se acercó y gentilmente la sentó de nuevo, no quería que se levantara.

"Rukia, por favor no te muevas.."

"Ichigp...¿qué sucede?" preungtó ella, cansancio y preocupación se escuchaban en su voz.

"Micho estaba enfermo...Raye lo ha curado."

"Quiero ver a mi hija" dijo Rukia, intentando ver a la bebé que Ichigo sostenía en brazos. No había visto a Raye desde su nacimiento, debido a que las medicinas la durmieron.

Ichigo asintió y posó a Raye en brazos de Rukia.

"Es hermosa..."

"Kurosaki, ven conmigo. La curación de Raye ha alertado a todos de nuestra presencia. Saben que estás aquí.Ayúdame a distraerlos. Capitana Unohana, por favor lleve a Rukia y a los niñosa un lugar seguro." Dijo Byakuya,desenvainando su zanpakuto. Ichigo lo siguió,mirando a todos con preocupación antes de blandir su propia zanpakuto y salir corriendo, a un lado de Byakuya.

Mientras corrían, Ichigo también notó que muchos nuevos reiatsus se habían unido a los de aquellos que usualmente merodeaban por la casa.

Entre ellos, podía sentir a Hitsugaya, Hinamori y Renji. No reconocía a ningún otro, pero sabía que el enorme reiatsu pertenecía a Kenpachi y que el más pequeño junto a éste era de esa chiquilla pelo-rosa de la cual Ichigo no podía recordar el nombre.

"¿Qué sucederá?" preguntó Ichigo, deteniéndose a lado de Byakuya al llegar a la puerta principal.

"No lo sé" contestó simplemente Byakuya, lo cual irritó aún más a Ichigo.

"Bueno, entonces ¿quiénes más vienen?"

"Tampoco lo sé. Pero en la confusión dejaste salir tu reiatsu, por eso saben que estás en la Sociedad de Almas. Y en salvar a Michio, Unohana no fue capaz de esconder el de Rukia, así saben que ella se encuentra aquí también."

"Oh,rayos."

Byakuya sólo asintió.

Ichigo podía sentir las energías acercarse más. Eran muchos, estaba seguro de eso.

"¿A dónde llevará Unohana a Rukia y a los bebés?" preguntó Ichigo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

"Los llevará al mundo humano con Urahara y Yoruichi, ellos ayudarán a esconder sus reiatsus hasta que resolvamos este problema."

Ichigo asintió, respiró profundo al momento en que la puerta salió volando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia se sentía indefensa mientras corrían. Unohana casi la estaba cargando, pues apenas y podía caminar. Isane sostenía a ambos niños en sus brazos y hacía lo que podía para no lastimarlos. Pero era difícil, pues llevaba a los dos a la vez.

Doblando en una esquina, Unohana se detuvo, sorprendida de ver a Renji ante ellos.

"Renji..."

Ninguno hablo por unos segundos, hasta que Renji finalmente dijo "Síganme"

Unohana asintió y entonces dijo,

"Renji, ¿podrías llevar a Rukia? no puede caminar después de haber dado a luz, y no creo que sea buena idea que Isane cargué a los dos niños"

Renji se sorprendió mientras cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos.

"¿Eh?¿los dos?"

Rukia sonrió.

"Mellizos. Michio Renji y Raye Anyame Kurosaki" dijo felizmente. Renji estaba impactado.

"¿Le pusiste al niño mi nombre?" preguntó casi en susurro.

Ella asintió.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, y quería hacerle honor a eso."

"Claro..."Renji suspiró resignado. _Mejor amigo.._eso era todo lo que sería para ella, pero si debía ser así, entonces era suficiente.

Nadie habló por un buen rato. Sólo corrían. En un punto, entraron a los túneles subterráneos de aguas residuales y cambiaron su camino. Raye comenzó a llorar, e Isane trataba desesperadamente de calmar a la niña,pero no funcionaba. Rukia,cansinamente, dijo que quizá quería estar con Ichigo, pues al parecer era el único que la podía tranquilizar.

Al decir eso, Renji sintió el tan conocido dolor en su corazón, pero lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, sujetando a Rukia fuertemente.

"Estoy muy cansada..."dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Renji y suspirando profundamente. Él sonrió.

"Duerme entonces,Rukia."

Ella asintió sonriendo, lentamente entrando en sueño, pero el llanto de Raye la manteía al borde de la paz que tanto anhelaba.

"Intenta de sujetarla gentilmente contra tu pecho,acariciando su espalda. Eso era lo que hacía Ichigo."

Isane asintió y obedeció. La bebé dejó de llorar y tomó el Gi de Isane en su pequeña mano, bostezando. La teniente le sonrió.

"De verdad que es hermosa."

Rukia simplemente sonrió y dejó que la oscuridad la cubriera, deseando que las medicinas que Unohana le dio no la mantuvieran durmiendo siempre. Quería estar despierta con Michio,Raye y Renji. Pero no podía manter los ojos abiertos, y la oscuridad la liberaba del dolor en su estómago donde algunas costuras se habían roto.

Así que, en vez de luchar contra ello,recibió a la oscuridad, permitiéndole consurmirla completamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh dios,no saben que flojera me dio continuar..además de que estuve mu ocupada con la escuela...en fin,ya sólo faltan 3 capis xD.**


	12. XII Algo Diferente

**Nota de traductora:**

**Hace como tres años que había abandonado esta traducción, estaba harta de las responsabilidades, como buena adolescente que era (tenía 17 años). Ahora que tengo 21, me tomo las cosas más relax y me gusta trabajar. Sin mencionar que mi inglés ha mejorado en cantidades xD.**

**Pero lo que más me impresiona son los reviews que recibía a pesar de que había dejado atrás este trabajo,y a tan sólo 3 capítulos del final. Debo aclararles que este fic NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO,es sólo una traducción que hago, la autoria original es Kittikat626,que no sé qué ha sido de su vida xD jejeje. Bueno, sé que se casó, y seguramente ya tuvo hijos, dado que desde el 2008 no sube nada :P**

**En fin,les dejo con el tan esperado capítulo doce.**

**Sombras En La Noche – XII**

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Están aquí".

Ichigo giró los ojos. Quería decirle a Byakuya algo así como "Duh, ya lo noté" pero sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda dada la situación. Mientras miraba a las personas de pie en la entrada, recordaba los nombres de cada uno de lso cuatro shinigami. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kenpachi e Ikkaku; y estaba _seguro_ de que esa pequeñaja molestosa de cabello rosa se escondía de algú lugar.

Todos ellos se detuvieron cuando osbervaron a Ichigo y Byakuya dentro de la habitación, con las zanpakutos desenvainadas. Hitsugaya se inclinó y le susurró algo a Hinamori y ésta asintió, tomando la mano de Yachiru detrás de Kenpachi, ambas salieron corriendo. Ichigo sabía a dónde iban: iban detrás de Rukia y los otros.

Ahora, sólo quedaban Kenpachi y Hitsugaya.

Y claro, el más grande, el más loco, y probablemente el más fuerte, tenía que atacar a Ichigo.

"¡Por fin! ¡puedo pelear contigo otra vez!" gritó Kenpachi, con una mirada salvaje mientras dejaba caer su zanpakuto sobre Ichigo.

Ichigo gruñó por el esfuerzo de tener que retener la espada de Kenpachi con la suya. Invocando toda su fuerza humana, se quitó la zanpakuto de encima y retrocedió con un salto varios espacios para que le permitiera tener más libertad de contrarrestar el siguiente movimiento de Kenpachi. Mientras apartaba rápidamente la vista de su adversario, pudo ver que Byakuya ya había comenzando una batalla contra Hitsugaya, y el joven ya habia tenido que liberar su zanpakuto.

_Bien._ Pensó Ichigo. _Así podrá ayudarme con este maníatico más rápido._

"¿Por qué no pueden dejarme a mí y a mi familia en paz?" Gritó Ichigo, bloqueando otro ataque de su oponente y tratando que uno de los suyos hiciera efecto.

"¡No me importa tu familia! ¡Sólo quiero pelear!"

Debió haber pensado que sería por algo así.

"¡Demonios!" Profirió Ichigo mientras era lanzado contra la pared, pues la abrasadora fuerza del reiatsu de Kenpachi lo golpeó fuerte. Su cabeza hizo contacto con al roca y se sintió mareado al ponerse de pie. Su zanpakuto colisionó con la de Kenpachi una vez más.

Mientras observaba sus alrededores,se dio cuenta de lo bajo que estaba el techo; si alzaba su zanpakuto, quedaría atorada en éste. Sonriendo, le gritó a Byakuya,

"¡Cuidado y cúbrete la cabeza!"

Byakuya lo miró por unos segundos, estaba demasiado metido en su pelea con Hitsugaya (quien ya había liberado su bankai) para prestarle suficiente atención.

"¡Gestusga tenshou!" gritó el chico apuntando su espada al techo. El disparo transparente que salió de su zanpakuto tomó la forma normal de una luna creciente mientras golpeaba el techo, bañando la habitación y a todos los presentes con largos trozos de madera mientras gran parte del edificio se derrumbaba.

Byakuya lo iba a matar después por haberle hecho eso a su mansión. Pero vamos, un hombre necesita su espacio.

"¡Souten ni zase!" exclamó Hitsugaya, tomando ventaja de la situación. El largo flujo de reiatsu explotó de su espada, adquiriendo al forma de un dragon chino de hielo. Se dirigió a Byakuya, quien estaba parcialmente cegado debido al polvo.

Mientras Ichigo regresaba su atención a Kenpachi justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque, juro haber escuchado maldecir al más grande de los Kuchiki. Dudaba mucho que el noble estuviera herido, pero seguro estaba cabreado con Ichigo por darle a Hitsugaya la apertura que buscaba.

"¡Oye,fenómeno!" le gritó fuertemente a Kenpachi para ganar su atención. "¿Nos dejarías en paz por favor?"

El capitán no respondió e Ichigo se encogió de hombros, y teniendo el espacio que necesitaba para mover su zanpakuto libremente, apuntó a Kenpachi, liberando otro ataque. La luna creciente explotó y dejó pasmado al gran hombre, dándole a Ichigo la oportunidad de avanzar y golpearlo con su zanpakuto.

Su ataque fue fácilmente bloqueado y el chico fue lanzado contra la pared otra vez, golpéandose fuertemente. La sangre comenzaba a gotear de su frente mientras se llevaba una mano para encontrar una larga brecha justo por encima de su ojo.

_Eso fue lo que él sintió…_

Ichigo respiró profundamente.

_El olor de la sangre comenzaba a asaltar sus sentidos…el sentimiento de dolor…el sentimiento del enojo…_

"¡Kurosaki! ¡concéntrate!"

Ichigo ignoró a Byakuya mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, limpiándose la sangre de su ojo y lanzándose contra Kenpachi.

_Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente…_

Su zanpakuto colisionó con la de Kenpachi, haciendo un gran ruido y unas pocas chispas.

Si continuaba siendo imprudente, tendría que liberar su bankai mucho antes de lo que esperaba. No quería…podría lograrlo sin la ayuda de Zangetsu. Podría derrotar a ese loco fenómeno amante de las peleas.

¿Verdad?

Ichigo estaba a punto de atacar a su oponente otra vez cuando sintió una mano en su cuello. Su shihakushou estaba siendo jalado rudamente por la parte de atrás para ponerse cara a cara con Byakuya.

"Kurosaki,joder, ¡concéntrate! ¡Necesitas concentrarte! ¡No dejes que la ira te consuma, porque no vas a dejar a mis sobrinos sin un padre antes de que comiencen a hablar! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡concéntrate!"

Fue la cosa más emocional que Ichigo había escuchado a Byakuya decir.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Byakuya soltó sus ropas de shinigami, Ichigo medio concentrado, Hitsugaya aprovechó para atacar a Byakuya.

No podía dejar a Raye y a Michio sin un padre…tenía que concentrarse en la pelea.

Quitándose todo pensamiento de su cabeza, excepto los de la batalla, Ichigo gritó:

"¡Bankai!"

Mientras la luz lo rodeaba, su larga zanpakuto se comprimía. Sonriendo, Ichigo colocó ambas manos en la empuñadura y comenzó a correr. Kenpachi estaba perdido pues Ichigo era más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo pudiera comprender. Vio una apertura…tenía que aprovecharla…

Había luz afuera donde Renji estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva secreta que iba desde el sistema de alcantarillado hasta las afueras del Seireitei. Miró a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente. No había estado más allá de las puertas en casi un mes, y se sentía bien estar al aire libre de nuevo.

Pero su felicidad le duró poco al sentir una larga explosión de reiatsu de Ichigo.

Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió a Unohana y a Isane, quienes cargaban cada una un bebé.

"Puedo abrir la puerta, pero no con Rukia en mis brazos."

Dijo esto haciedo un gesto a la chica durmiente. Unohana asintió y colocó a Raye, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, en el suave césped. Isane se agachó para presionar ligeramente su mano contra el pequeño pecho de la niña y evitar que rodara en la suciedad. Unohana tomó a Rukia de los brazos de Renji.

Ahora libre para moverse, Renji pidió a las dos que retrocedieran mientras abría la puerta.

Los pequeños ojos azules de Raye se abrieron al tiempo que lo hacía la puerta. Volvió su mirada para ver a Isane, quien le sonrió gentilmente.

Y entonces, comenzó a llorar.

Sus alaridos despertaron a Rukia y Unohana permitió que se sentase en el suelo para recoger a la bebé. Renji había abierto la puerta con éó al ver a Rukia con la bebé en sus brazos, entonces se volvió a Unohana y le susurró.

"Tenemos que irnos. Puedo sentir el reiatsu de dos shinigami. Probablemente Hinamori y Yachiru. Por favor, tenemos que irnos _ahora_."

Unohana asintió y ser inclinó, tocando amablemente el hombro de Rukia. Susurró algo y la chica de cabello negro asintió también, levantándose torpemente. Raye, que todavía permanecía en sus brazos, parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Renji los guiaba a través de la puerta, ayudando a Rukia con la mariposa infernal.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Rukia colapsó y Renji la atrapó justo a tiempo con todo y Raye. Yoruichi estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo, ayudando a la mujer y a su hija hasta la parte principal del edificio. Cuando estuvieron allí, Renji vio algo que lo sorprendió enormemente.

"¿Sr. Kurosaki?" preguntó, con la quijada por los suelos.

Ahí, sentado en medio de la sala, _bebiendo té_ con Urahaha, estaba Isshin Kurosaki.

Ambos hombres saltaron al menos siete centímetros. Urahara derramó el té sobre sí mismo e Isshin se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Renji se sorprendió que su cabeza siguiera unida a su cuerpo.

"¿Quién eres y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?...¿y esa es Rukia?" Gritó Isshin, levantándose de un salto de su asiento y corriendo hacia Yoruichi, quien todavía tenía a Rukia inconsciente en sus brazos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, se percató de Unohana e Isane que entraban desde el cuarto secreto de entrenamiento. Y, en los brazos de Isane, vio a Michio.

"¿Es ese mi nieto? ¿Por qué demonios nació tan pronto? Bueno, admito que aunque soy doctor, no recibo a muchos bebés, pero doy por hecho que un bebé así de pequeño no puede vivir fuera del vientre de la madre. ¿Cómo es que está vivo? Pero veo que está incluso más grande que un bebé de su edad."

Unohana lo miró y, dándose cuénta de quién era, le dijo:

"Todas esas cosas son ciertas, pero fuimos capaces de ayudarlo a madurar dentro del vientre antes del parto. Este es Michio Renji. Nació pronto porque su reiatsu combinado con el de Raye estaba lastimando a Rukia. Usted es Isshin, ¿verdad?"

Isshin asintió con pesadez.

Se aproximó a ella y sonrió al ahora durmiente bebé.

"Se ve tan pequeño así…"

Renji sonrió.

"¿Crees que es pequeño? Deberías ver a su hermana. Ah, por cierto, Rukia tuvo mellizos."

Isshin se desmayó.

Ichigo jadeaba profundamente mientras Byakuya lo ayudaba a recargarse contra la pared. Hitsugaya estaba en peores condiciones habiendo recibido directamente un ataque de Senbonzakura, pero Byakuya había tomado precauciones para no matarlo o herirlo de muerte. Kenpachi había sido arrastrado por la pequeñaja de cabello rosa antes de que él e Ichigo pudieran terminar su pelea, porque ella pudo notar que no había manera en que Ken-chan le ganara a Ichigo cuando éste estaba en modo bankai.

Aunque, debe admitir, que fue llevado a regañadientes. La teniente le había puesto algo en el brazo, e Ichigo estaba seguro de que era un tipo de droga pues el hombre se había desplomado, dejando que Yachiru se lo llevara.

"¿Te encuetras bien?" Preguntó Byakuya, colocando al cabeza de Ichigo contra la pared.

Él asintió haciendo muecas de dolor, jadeando y tratando de no respirar. Estaba seguro de que se había roto varias costillas, y dolía una cojonada. La brecha en su cabeza seguía sangrando terriblemente, y tenía un largo corte en su estómago, extendiéndose desde su cintura hasta su pecho.

"Debiste…haberlo visto. E-esto no es nada, comparado con él…" Ichigo respiraba con dificultad, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, haciendo muecas de nuevo mientras intentaba dar un respiro profundo.

Byakuya miró a su alrededor mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a ponerse de pie.

"Debemos atravesar la puerta. Alertaré si el capitán Hitsugaya se acerca. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Ichigo asintió, poniendo un pie tras otro pie mientras el capitán lo ayudaba a salir de la mansión. Habría sido algo muy extraño de osbervar; Ichigo recargado en Byakuya por apoyo, quien estaba en peor estado. Byakuya apenas y tenía rasguños a comparación de él.

"Prepárate. Voy a usar el shunpo."

En segundos ambos estaban en el mismo acantilado pastoso del que Renji y los demás partieron. Después de abrir la puerta, Byakuya ayudó a Ichigo a cruzar.

Los efectos del viaje atraparon con la guardia baja a Ichigo, y mientras salía de golpe por la puerta, vomitó al caer sobre el suelo, quejándose de dolor por sus costillas y estómago.

Yoruichi estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento junto a la puerta, esperando por el arrivo de ambos. Corrió de inmediato hacia Ichigo y colcó una mano sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos mientras curaba la herida en su estómago y sus costillas. Terminó en segundos y ayudó a Byakuya a llevar al joven por la escalinata que daba a la habitación principal.

No cruzaron palabra mientras caminaban.

Ichigo estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero se sintió mejor cuando su cuerpo fue sanado.

"Capitán Kuchiki, por favor, venga aquí a ayudarme."Pidió Unohana. Sostenía a Raye en sus brazos y trataba de ocultar el reaitsu opacándolo con el suyo propio para esconder ambos. Isane intentaba lo mismo con Michio, pero sin mucho éxito.

Byakuya tomó al bebé tranquilamente y una vez en sus brazos, trató de concentrarse en esconder la presión espiritual.

Urahara, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que Rukia, Renji y Raye aparecieron frente a la puerta, miró cómo Ichigo era tendido en el suelo junto a Rukia. Isshin todavía estaba desplomado en el sofá, sin ser tomado en cuenta por los demás porque estaba sano; simplemente era un idiota.

Unohana y Byakuya trabajaban para poner el reaitsu en alguna parte donde pudieran ocultarlo junto con el de los bebés sin tener que concentrarse todo el tiempo, mientras que Yoruichi curaba a Rukia y a Ichigo.

Renji estaba parado en una esquina, viendo cómo sucedía todo frente a sus ojos.

Urahara parpadeó un par de veces y dijo:

"Wow. Santo cielo. Bueno, ¡_eso_ _es_ algo diferente!"

**Reitero, este fic no lo escribí yo, sólo traduzco.**

**Por cierto, ahora que tengo más consciencia del inglés, no me gusta cómo está escrito este capítulo. Tenía varios errores que tuve que arreglar, creo que cuando la autora escribió este fic, no estaba tan metida en Bleach xD.**

**¡El señor los bendiga por haber esperado casi 3 años!**


End file.
